Monsters and Bad Guys
by lazybunnbunn
Summary: She knew that just a single touch could cause chaos and since Ralph wasn't in his game, he would disappear forever if the wrong moves were made. Her anxious hand slid into her lap. For now, she'd just have to rely on words. And then she whispered the sweet words she always wanted to hear, "I'll be right here..."
1. Chapter 1

There's an area in Game Central Station that no one pays much attention to. It's way up front, where the three arched, pronged, windows hang; atop the staircases, on either side, are rather spacious corners. The corners were empty, lonely, quiet, forgotten. It was rare to see anyone residing there because of its gloomy traits, but that didn't stop a certain empress. The arcade was closed, and now Game Central Station was bustling with life, but the Queen managed to disregard the clamor that roared throughout the station.

She ran away from her game as soon as the arcade closed; no one noticed her disappearance from it happening so suddenly. Her game was plugged in this morning, she understood her programming, but she couldn't help but feel so disgusted with herself. Elsa hugged her knees and pulled them closer to her chest. She was so confused, was she really a Bad Guy? An antagonist—the villain? No one had beaten the game yet, so she figured she'd never know. The Queen could feel herself growing upset, this was dangerous, she'd freeze the entire station at this rate. The thought of the blame being pinned on her, almost sent her into a panic.

"Don't feel, don't feel…" She whispered to herself, as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Elsa tried with all her might to hold in whatever distress she felt, but failed miserably. She buried her face into her hands and let the tears flow; little did she know her emotionally-controlled powers caused the temperature to faintly drop as unnoticeable flakes began to fall from the ceiling. A few residents noticed the slight change in temperature, but didn't think much of it. Elsa was slowly losing control. She had to pull herself together; she had to feel something other than what she felt. She had to—

"Hey lady, you ok?" Elsa gasped, was someone referring to her? This voice was unfamiliar. The surprised Queen raised, more like tilted, her head all the way back against the wall. Goodness, this man was giant! The shock showed in Elsa's, tear-filled, wide eyed expression.  
"W-Wow! You sure are tall!" Her fingers wiped away her tears to see if her vision was correct. The tall man didn't shrink an inch.

The stranger's large hand rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well…it sure would be awkward if I were 4 feet tall, trying to smash a building, y'know?" He let out a nervous chuckle, but it was drowned out by a genuine laugh from Elsa. The formal Queen used the tip of her fingers to cover her mouth and compose herself. She honestly didn't know what was so funny, but it felt so good to laugh like that.

"Where are my manners, I am Queen Elsa. My game was plugged in this morning." She introduced, with a content smile on her face.

"Names Ralph, uh...Wreck-It Ralph. Been here for about 28 years or so; our 29th anniversary is about a week from now."

Elsa was impressed, his game must have been legendary. "28 years…!" Elsa mused in amazement, "Wow, you must be a great hero."

Ralph's default expression, faded into a small frown. He sat directly across from her, his back against the small wall that viewed all of Game Central Station.

"Well, you see, the game I'm from is _Fix-It Felix Jr._, Felix is the real hero; I...I just wreck the building."

Elsa was taken aback; he was the Bad Guy of his game? He seemed nothing more than a gentle giant, and if that's true, they were no different from each other. A small smile crept onto her features, now she understood what he meant earlier by '4 foot building smasher'. She assumed that he wrecked buildings that were old and run down.

"You're a Bad Guy, as well?" The Queen asked, not expecting the response Ralph gave; she expected a simple answer, such as yes or no but his answer came out rather...messy.

Ralph quickly denied being a _bad guy_, without soon realizing she was referring to his role, "No! I mean, kinda...uh...in my game I'm the Bad Guy. But that's not who I am. Get it?" He really didn't want to be the Bad Guy anymore, one day he'd change that and prove to everyone that he, too, could be a hero.

Ralph's brief explanation flew over the Queen's head. "I-I'm sorry…" She simply smiled, which made Ralph's expression sink. The giant man let out a disappointed groan. He figured no one would understand the way he felt.

…_as well?_

Ralph's expression perked up as her words ran through his head, "Wait a minute, in your game, you're a Bad Guy?" What could she possibly do that was so bad? Looks can be deceiving, he supposed.

Elsa nodded and gave a weak chuckle "Y-Yes, it would appear so." She croaked. He found it a bit odd that she didn't understand how he felt. Maybe she was still loved by the characters in her game, despite being a Bad Guy. But why was she here crying and…alone? He figured it was best not to ask, he didn't want to upset her and he really wasn't the best at comforting others.

Ralph shifted a bit, "Well, you're new an all, what's your game about?"

Elsa felt a bit nervous, but since they both shared similar roles, she figured telling him would be alright. "In my game, you must reach the top of the North Mountain, to stop me, and bring back Summer."

"Bring back Summer?" Ralph questioned with uncertainty and a skeptical smirk on his face.

Elsa nodded and shifted around until she was on her knees. "Here, let me show you." Ralph scooted closer to the Queen, noticing her rubbing her fingers together and soon revealing a soft, blue, light. When she flexed her fingers out, a small flurry of snow was released from her palm.

"Snow powers? You have snow powers!?" He was rather excited, he'd never seen snow before.

"Sshhh! Please, keep your voice down…You see, I don't exactly have it under control." Elsa quickly explained as she began to nervously rub her hand.

"So you froze everything? Well I can understand why the game's called _Frozen_." Ralph sheepishly joked.

Elsa nodded, "And the only way to bring back Summer is…is too..." Elsa slightly gasped and shuddered at the thoughts that ran through her mind, "I-Is to end the game!" She blurted out.

Look at her, she was becoming a nervous wreck. Stuttering and blurting things. She had to keep calm or she'd bring devastation to everyone in Game Central.

"Easy, Elsa!" Ralph said firmly, "Let's not worry about it. Let's not lose our heads. No one's beaten your game yet, so as long as you make it as difficult as you can for anyone to do so." The words of encouragement seemed to have calmed Elsa down. He was right, but sooner or later, one of those 'game masters' will come through. And then…

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Ralph insisted, to take the burden off her mind. The idea of being guided around seemed to have made Elsa forget about everything. The plan was perfect.

"Thank you, Wreck-it Ralph. I'd like that very much." The Queen rose to her feet and brushed off her dress, which seemed to be made of ice, while Ralph protested a bit from being called by his full title.

"Just call me Ralph."

"Ok, Ralph. Please, lead the way!"

* * *

As the pair descended down the flight of stairs to roam Game Central, they began to get awkward stares, something Ralph was fairly used to, but Elsa felt uncomfortable. She saw a few lean over and whisper to their friends while eyes darted from the pair and back to the other players. "Isn't she the Bad Guy in that new game?" An NPC, poorly, whispered to another.

"But she's so pretty!" The other whispered back, "And why would she hang with Wreck-it Ralph, of all players."

The first NPC shook his head before finalizing it, "Pretty or not, looks are deceiving. It's best to stay away; you never know what tricks they have up their sleeves."

Without Ralph noticing, Elsa stopped in her tracks. This wasn't right. Who were they to judge just because of their job, a role—a life they were _programmed_ with?

Ralph was puzzled, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, while taking a few giant steps towards her.

"The whispers and stares, is this what all Bad Guys go through?" She noticed many of the players making desperate attempts to dash out of their path. As far as Elsa knew, Ralph wouldn't hurt anyone. Not inside or outside of his game.

"Yeah," The huge man admitted, "comes with the job. You eventually get used to it, or just stop caring."

With that in mind, Elsa continued to follow Ralph again. The two wandered around Game Central for a while, as Ralph introduced her to a few games that sparked Elsa's interest. She grew curious about the world of Pac-Man, no matter how vague and boring her companion made it sound. The more Ralph tried to convince her how boring the game was, the more the persistent Queen wanted to visit. That must have rubbed off from her sister.

_Anna…_

The thought of her dear sister trying to reach her, was heart breaking. Sure they could see each other after the arcade closed and outside of the game as well, but Elsa didn't want to risk losing her forever.

"Wanna head to Burger Time?" Ralph asked, causing Elsa to snap out of her brief daze, "I doubt you get to chow down when everything's ice."

Elsa placed her fingers over her lips and giggled, "Sure! What does Burger Time serve?" She was clueless as to what a burger was, due to being programmed in a different time period.

As the pair made their way to the Burger Time trolley, Ralph explained the finger food to Elsa. Telling her about different toppings and various combinations people slap on there.

"Wow is sure does sound messy. When _you_ explain it of course." Elsa teased earning a small smirk from ham hands.

"Alright l'il lady, we'll just start you off with a classic!" Ralph suggested, there wasn't a reason to overwhelm her with various choices, and she hadn't even had an original.

Elsa nodded in agreement, "Sounds great!"

The two entered the restaurant oriented game, only to be greeted by more uncomfortable stares. The two really didn't have to look to know they were being stared at, they could just feel everyone's gazes beaming at them. Elsa began to wring her hands and nervously fidget behind Ralph.

"Uh, evening!" Ralph announced while slightly waving his hand. The looks shifted from uncomfortable stares to nasty looks.

Elsa was rapidly losing her appetite as the uneasiness grew inside of her, but she didn't want to ruin the good time they were having because they were receiving dirty looks.

"Ralph! Good to see you!" Greeted a friendly voice, "Please, please come in, have a seat!" Once Ralph stepped out of the way, the Queen was revealed to the friendly greeter, his inviting tone made Elsa's negative feelings dissipate. "Oh, I see you've made a friend," The greeter acknowledged as he admired Elsa, "and a gorgeous one at that!" He added before zipping over and gently grabbing Elsa's hand, it was a simple gesture, but Elsa quickly pulled her hand away. It was almost like instinct; she didn't want to cause a scene or any accidents.

Elsa placed her hands on top of each other and gave a nervous smile, "U-um, I'm Queen Elsa." She introduced, "My game was plugged in this morning."

"Ah! So you're the stunning antagonist everyone's talking about." His words meant no harm, that much Elsa could detect, but she was already this popular? She didn't want to think of what everyone thought of her.

Elsa's face mildly twisted into curiosity, "I'm sorry, 'everyone's talking about'?" She repeated, she had only been plugged in for 10 hours, and didn't get much of a chance to meet anyone, or explore anything outside her game, until 45 minutes ago. Honestly, she didn't want to meet anyone.

Apparently Ralph would be the only acceptation.

"It's not every day you get to meet a good looking Bad Guy, take a look at Ralph!" He joked, before noticing Elsa's unchanged expression. She seemed to be stuck on her previous thought. "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to upset you."

Elsa snapped back into reality, her expression now shifted into a calm smile, "No, it's alright. I'm not upset, I can tell you meant no harm."

"Hey, Elsa!" Ralph called over as he waved a giant hand in the air. He had found a great booth spot for the two, despite being how huge Ralph was, he managed to make himself comfortable.

The friendly greeter, apparently, was the only one who ever greeted and served Ralph or any other Bad Guy who came into Burger Time. Everyone else was too stuck up or intimidated to even acknowledge them. Nonetheless, Elsa was very grateful to see that not everyone was so ignorant. Though she did feel slightly bad, he even had to be the chef for every villain, since no one would cook for them either. It wasn't long before the cheerful greeter waltzed out of the kitchen with Ralph and Elsa's order of classic burgers.

"Two classic orders of the best burgers around!" He announced while setting the plates. "And two root beers! Don't worry, it's on the house!"

"Thanks!" Ralph waved.

Elsa quirked a brow as she stared at the burger on her plate, it was hot so she decided to let it cool off. "It's great to see that everyone isn't the same around here." Elsa said low enough so only Ralph could hear.

He agreed by nodding his head, "Pepper hired him when his game was unplugged some years ago. He's the first and only one to serve Bad Guys that comes in here."

The only one. Elsa could hardly believe it. "What a hero…" she subconsciously whispered, her gaze still fixated on her burger.

"Well, Queeny, if you don't mind I'd like to make a toast!" Ralph admitted as he held up his glass of root beer.

Elsa followed suit into picking up her glass of root beer, and soon questioning, "A toast?"

"To the _coolest_ Bad Guy!" He emphasized

"Please tell me that's not your best pun." Elsa giggled

"Eeeh...as of now. Look, just give me some more time."

She nodded, "Then I'd like to make a toast too." She held her drink up, "To the reckless one of them all!"

Ralph's giant hand palmed his face. "Alright, you can have that one." He approved.

"To the coolest!"  
"To the reckless!"

Their drinks clank together and were soon followed by a gulp.

* * *

"Wow! Burgers sure do taste great!" Elsa admitted after the third bite.

"See, I told ya'!" Ralph had already finished his and was now sipping his root beer.

"But it isn't better than chocolate." She simply added.

"Chocolate, huh. Never was a fan of chocolate." Ralph sheepishly responded.

Elsa was shocked, "Not a fan of chocolate?!" She thought everyone loved the sweet dessert. "My sister and I used to sneak into the kitchen and grab as much chocolate as we could, before running back to our room." The memory gave her a peaceful smile.

"Your sister?" The whole time they were together, not once had Elsa mentioned a sibling.

Her dear sister Anna. Elsa knew Anna would travel through Hell and back just to _see_ her.

"Princess Anna is the protagonist," Elsa explained, "she's the one that tries to reach to me so I can bring back summer." Due to Elsa's back story, she feared being near her sister. The only way she could protect her was to stay far, far away from her. Inside and outside of their game.

Elsa explained the important bits of her story, like how she accidentally struck Anna, the death of her parents, and how she tried with all he might to conceal her secret. But once her secret was out, she ran away from Arendelle and into the mountains, and she'd keep running too if it meant keeping Anna away from her.

"Well I'm no expert on giving advice," Ralph started after Elsa ended her back story, "but you can't keep running forever. You'll have to face your sister eventually."

The Queen nodded. It was true, but as of now, she just couldn't risk hurting Anna again. "But if she does reach me, what power does she have to stop me and my undoing?" Anna was completely normal, while the Queen saw herself as a monster. Elsa was the only one with powers; she knew deep down that the only way to stop the winter was to kill her. But would that really put an end to Arendelle's frozen nightmare?

"Easy, easy." Ralph chided, it wasn't much, but it did calm Elsa down. He could tell she had a lot on her mind already, but to have such a back story to boot. Sheesh.

Elsa composed herself and apologized, it'd be dangerous to lose control outside of her game. It was best if they changed the subject.

"Earlier, you seemed intrigued by my powers. Have you never seen snow before?"

Ralph shook his head no, "Not until you came along, Missy."

Elsa grinned. Before they knew it, the two were in Elsa's home game having a blast! The Queen used her powers to make Ralph a pair of ice skates, that were sturdy enough to support him, and began skating across her icy floor. Ralph had wobbled and slipped multiple times in poor attempts to move.

"Little help here!" He shouted while trying to stand back onto his feet. Elsa could only giggle at his struggles as she effortlessly skated around him.

The giggles transcended into soft laughter as she used both her hands to grab one of Ralph's giant hands; with momentum on her side, it was easier gliding him across the ice.

It didn't even occur to her that she had touched another person without fear or worry.

"C'mon, it's not that difficult, is it?" She spoke as the two began to glide around the palace together.

Ralph rolled his eyes and grumbled, "As difficult as trying to watch you smash a building…with your bare hands, not your powers!" He quickly added once he saw Elsa inhaling air to retort.

The Queen's cheeks puffed from holding in the breath she was going to use to sass him, but it quickly turned into another genuine laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and with another person. Elsa began to let go of Ralph's hand while encouraging him to continue on by himself. "You can do it!" She cheered while watching him wobble on his skates.

Ralph managed to stand upright, but when he tried to slide a foot forward, he began to wobble again, flailing his arms about as he did so. The giant man was leaning forward but jerked himself back hard enough to fall on his rear. Ralph had to throw in the towel.

Elsa let out a content sigh as she took a seat on a step of her staircase of ice. "I haven't had this much fun in _years_…!" She breathed.

The giant chuckled, "I've never had this much fun in my life." He confessed, not expecting Elsa to hear him, since he was barely audible. His expression was pleased, this, Elsa could tell by his tone. It felt great to talk to someone with the same role, it was easy for them to understand each other, but at the same time she found herself empathizing with him. Ralph didn't have anyone, not like Elsa had Anna. Someone who would follow him to the end of the world.

Elsa's slim and elegant hand made a reach for Ralph's broad shoulder. She realized that she held on to his hand earlier. It was huge, obviously, but much bigger than she had anticipated. His hand was firm, with a bit of a soft texture despite smashing a building all his life.

She wanted to touch him and comfort him, but fear was closing in on her mind. She knew that just a single touch could cause chaos and since Ralph wasn't in his game, he would disappear forever if the wrong moves were made.

Her anxious hand slid into her lap. For now, she'd just have to rely on words.

And then she whispered the sweet words she always wanted to hear,

"_I'll be right here..._"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh..oh, pardon me…just trying to squeeze by…phew!" Huffed a well mannered princess. She had been roaming Game Central for at least two hours now in search of her sister, Elsa. She really had hoped to see her after the arcade had closed, maybe they both could explore and catch up on lost time…maybe?

Game Central was much more crowded than it was earlier. More characters, mains or not, were going into different games. Most likely to hang with their friends.

Anna had been asking around various characters for her sister, but the ones she asked hadn't seen her. "Oh…well thanks anyway." The younger empress smiled and watched as the players went in their marry way.

'_Where could she be…?_' Anna thought glumly. She had walked passed an animated board that had a certain blue, furry, hero speaking.

"If you leave your game, stay alert!" This caught Anna's attention. She walked towards the board and listened more to what the furry hero had to say. "If you die outside your game, you don't regenerate, ever—game over!"

The princess was usually optimistic, but after being informed on this, Anna's aqua eyes became filled with worry. What if Elsa was in trouble? She was sure her big sister could take care of herself, but what if this time was different?

"Ooooh…!" She exclaimed while squishing her cheeks together. She turned away as the board had already begun to replay itself. She hoped that Elsa had known about regenerating inside and outside of her game.

'Wait a minute, of course she does.' Anna thought matter-of-factly, 'She's always updated with rules, regulations, and such!'

Anna let out a relieved sigh, followed by an excited smile; she didn't want to give up hope now! She knew she'd find her sister sooner or later, either through the outside world bringing them together or some other act of fate.

Anna was almost lost in her excited thoughts, until a voice broke her concentration. "Excuse me ma'am! Are you searching for Queen Elsa?" This voice was very polite and friendly and an accent she had never heard before, which made Anna eager to turn around, but when she did she didn't see any- "Down here!" The voice chuckled while nervously waving a hand.

The princess's eyes darted downward, "Oh! I didn't see you there!" She giggled a bit, which caused this certain carpenter's cheeks to flush. He had never seen such a pretty face before.

The polite man removed his hat, with a slight goofy grin on his face. "I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., ma'am. From the game, _Fix-It Felix Jr._" He stated dreamily.

"It's nice to meet you Felix! I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, from the game _Frozen_…um, you mentioned my sister, Queen Elsa?"

Felix's dazed look was quickly replaced by a brief look of shock, "Your sister?" The surprised man shoved his hat back onto his head, "The Bad Guy of your game is your sister?!" He had only heard of Elsa from a few NPCs earlier when the arcade closed, they over exaggerated how they saw her with Ralph earlier, and how they seemed to be plotting things.

But Felix had better judgment, he just had a really tough time standing up for the underdogs, and had a slight fear of being shunned and rejected.

Anna huffed as she instantly defended her sister, "My sister isn't a bad guy!" She argued, completely missing the fact that he was talking about her role.

Felix quickly apologized, if anything, he hated seeing a lady upset. Especially if he was the cause. "I didn't mean offend you."

Anna sighed, she just wanted to see her. "It's just...I've been looking for her for since the arcade closed. I've searched my game, Game Central…" She trailed off, but soon the bright idea came to mind, "Maybe she's in another game!" The quirky princess perked up. "Haha! I'm not giving up on you!"

Felix didn't want to assume anything bad, since Anna seemed to think so highly of her sister. "Well, princess, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

The carpenter caught Anna's attention again, "Me? About what? Do you know which game she's in?"

Felix shook his head no, but he was more than happy to help Anna find someone she cared so much about. The carpenter and the princess began train hopping to different games, starting with Felix's own game.

"You see, there's this term here called 'going Turbo'…"

* * *

"So this is Arendelle? It's a lot warmer than what you described." Ralph announced as the pair exited Elsa's castle and headed down the steps that separated the queen from her freedom.

"That's because the game's not started," she explained before flexing her fingers out in front of her, just ready to release her powers, "but if you were hoping for snow, just give the word!"

The giant grinned, "I'm ready for snow!" He shouted. Elsa laughed and launched a trail of snow into the sky, just for it to explode and cause snowflakes to fall. The snow that fell softly to the ground gave her an even better idea. She held her eager hands out in front of her and began to cover the ground in thick snow.

"This is amazing!" Ralph chuckled, while holding his hand out to catch a few flakes and bask in the snow.

Those words struck something in Elsa, she remembered her little sister saying something like that when they were kids. Remembering her sister's baby voice gave her a warm sensation in her he—

"Think fast!" Ralph shouted before launching a snowball at the dazed queen.

Elsa gasped as the snowball hit her square in the chest, usually she wasn't bothered by cold things, but this caught her off guard.

The expression on Elsa's face made him feel a bit guilty. "Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean any harm!" Ralph frantically apologized only to have Elsa respond between his apologies.

"No, no it's ok! I'm alright," she smirked as her hands moved in a circular motion to form a snowball ten times the size of Ralph's puny snowball. Elsa's voice was calm as she held the giant snowball above her head, "really!"

Ralph was amazed, but at the same time, terrified. He waved his hands out as he tried to convince her not to throw it at him. He failed miserably, as Elsa stepped closer and launched the giant ball of snow, hitting Ralph square in the face.

The giant went rolling down the steep mountain, turning into a snowball himself. Lucky for him, there was clef deep enough to stop his movement.

The worried queen was quickly chasing after him, of course, thinking of how she'd have to be a tad bit more careful. "Ralph! Are you ok?" She called out as she fast approached him.

Before Elsa could get any closer, a giant hand appeared over the ledge giving a thumbs up. The queen chuckled, "I'm sorry," she started while slowly approaching him, "I'll be more careful next time."

'_Next time?' _The thought earned Ralph a warm smile on his face. He was very grateful that there'd be a next time. "Yeah, you better hope so, missy!" He answered back while trying to move, it was very difficult since he was basically a snowball now.

Elsa chuckled, "Let me help." She waved a hand out in front of her, letting her finger create a circular movement. The snow was beginning to lift from Ralph, and with a flick of Elsa's fingers, disperse.

Ralph rose from the crevice of the mountain that saved him, and leaped back over top the ledge. "Thanks a lot. Phew…thought I'd never get out of there…"

A finger curled over Elsa's lips as she giggled, "Anytime!"

A smirk formed at the edge of Ralph's lips. He didn't understand how anyone could see the beautiful Queen as a monster. He wanted to prove the citizens of Arendelle wrong. "Say, Elsa, let's take a stroll into town!"

Elsa found it odd that he would suggest such a thing, especially after the way he was treated all these years. Maybe he really **didn't** care anymore, but Elsa, she wanted to keep her distance. She didn't want to endure the heart break of being called a monster or a wicked sorceress all over again. "No, Ralph, I don't think that's such a good idea." She replied, a hint of a nervous chuckle embedded in her tone.

Ralph placed his hands on the small of his back, "Ah, c'mon, blondie!" he tried to persuade, but little did he know, the thoughts were slowly flashing back as Elsa's heart raced and Ralph's convincing words played in her mind. The Queen was finding it difficult to hide her feelings, but Ralph kept trying, "Just a quick lit—"

"I said no!" She snapped, causing Ralph to flinch a bit. The harshness of her tone took him by surprise.

Elsa's eyes burned with sorrow and regret. She didn't mean to snap the way she did, but she was grateful that her powers hadn't answered for her. Elsa turned to face her ice castle and heaved a shaky sigh, "Y-you better go."

"Wait a minute," Ralph began as he stepped closer, a comforting hand, ready to place on the Queen's shoulder, "Elsa!"

"Ralph, please! I don't want to hurt you." She strained as she tucked her hands under her arms and began to trudge back to her icy fortress.

Ralph began to notice bits of snow falling from the sky, and forming around Elsa, it seemed like a light blizzard was forming.

"Elsa, please, let me help you!" He desperately offered as he gently grabbed her shoulder, but before he could turn her around, Elsa had snapped around in fear.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as she swatted his hand away, this she would regret. Elsa produced a chilling touch that transferred to Ralph's hand.

Ralph cringed and groaned in pain, while holding his giant hand with the other, it had stung while a freezing, yet, burning sensation had occurred. Ralph hunched over and tucked his hand under his arm, while Elsa gasped in horror. Again, she had hurt someone that she was close to. The Queen shook her head in fear and darted off towards her castle.

"Elsa, wait…!" Ralph groaned the instant he saw Elsa running away, but Ralph's call was in vain. With a look of defeat, the giant sighed in regret for starting her up the way he did. The sensation in Ralph's hand had finally subsided, and when he realized it **did** occur, he took a moment to see the damage she had done to his hand. "Aye…" Ralph exhaled, while raising his hand to eye level, to see that it was frozen in a thick ice.

"Elsa…Wait! _Please!_"

Begged a feminine voice in the distance. Ralph heard the pitched voice and assumed _that_ must have been Princess Anna. Elsa instantly recognized that voice, it _was_ Anna. The princess raced to her sister, fighting through the bits of snow that had swirled around them.

"Wait! Princess!" A short carpenter called out while trying to catch Anna.

'_Felix?!'_ Ralph rose to his feet and began sprinting towards the two; Elsa's powers were growing beyond unstable. He could tell due to the light blizzard that was rapidly growing around them. They had to get out of there now, or it could be the end for Felix, Ralph, and their entire game.

Ralph had to get the two to safety, who knew what Elsa's power was capable of in this state. But Anna continued calling out to her sister, hoping to the high heavens that she could console her. She wanted her dreams of being reunited with her sister to come true so badly, that she ignored every obstacle that got in her way. That is until a giant hand scooped her up and tucked her tightly under the owner's arm.

"Felix!"

"Ralph?" The carpenter answered with uncertainty.

"We gotta get out of here! _Now_!" Ralph alerted, causing the carpenter to follow right behind the giant.

Anna's eyes widened in shock, as she noticed the sight of Elsa's ice castle was shrinking. Her aqua hues darted down at the large hand that carried her away, this was killing Anna. She was so close. "No!" Shouted the feisty princess as she wildly thrashed and bucked in Ralph's grasp. "Put me down! _Please_, you don't understand! She's **all** I have!" Anna stressed, but her cries and demands had fallen on deaf ears. Ralph knew how much Elsa cared for her sister, if something were to happen to her, even in their own game, it would torture Elsa.

"I know, kid. _Believe_ me." Ralph responded indirectly.

The storm was growing more and more out of control, Ralph and Felix could barely see two inches in front of them. They continued on through the white storm, until Ralph's foot hit something cold and metal. It was the train! But to their misfortune, it had frozen over. Even if Felix fixed it with his hammer, they wouldn't have had enough time to start the train and leave in time.

"Ralph! We'll just have to make a run for it!" Felix suggested while sprinting towards the tunnel that ran to Game Central. Ralph raced behind Felix; the aggressive princess squirming more and more, but Ralph's grasp was unbreakable. "No…please…!" She begged once more before howling,

"_**ELSA…!**_"

The young red head's cry had pierced through the hands that covered the isolated queen's ears. That desperate cry was the string that broke Elsa's heart. She whimpered and fell to her knees, the blizzard scattered, followed by a large; brief, reverberation. There was a deathly silence; almost immediately followed by the roar of an avalanche. The thick snow slid off the North Mountain and rushed throughout the land. Arendelle was now covered in a thick blanket of deep snow; luckily for the three who were escaping, they had rolled through the exit just in time. They were almost caught by the snow.

Ralph and Felix panted as Anna finally broke free of Ralph's grasp, and rushed toward the gate of her home game. The passageway was clogged with snow, there was no way the princess would get to the queen now. Was this a new way of shuttering her out? Anna shut her eyes tightly and fell to her knees in defeat, before whispering her sister's name once more.

* * *

"Thank you, Ralph. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Anna had sipped a cup of warm tea, which Felix had prepared, to help the princess relax. Anna had long since calmed down from her previous state and was just finished being filled in by Ralph on how he knew Elsa, and what set her off. The princess had walked into Felix's cozy living room and took a seat on the couch. She eventually began removing the extra gear that kept her warm as she explained her sister's actions, "Elsa has always been distant. Especially from me. But I'll reach her one day, I know I will!"

Ralph was almost jealous of Elsa, the amount of loyalty Anna had for her sister was amazing. "Ah!" Ralph yelped as his left hand begun to burn above Felix's stove. He was grateful the carpenter invited him in so he could melt the ice from his hand. Ralph had also never been inside the apartment building before, it was really tiny for him; he even had to squat a bit just so he could maneuver around. Even for Anna, the apartment was pretty small, but her head didn't touch the ceiling like Ralph's did.

"Thank you, for helping me find my sister, and letting me stay over." The princess thanked, while expressing her gratitude with a warm smile, sending Felix's little heart into a flutter.

With his cheeks becoming rosy again, he replied, "I-It's really no problem, ma'am!" He admitted his voice in a dreamy state. Ralph had taken a seat on the living room floor, noticing the delirious state Felix was going into.

"And Ralph, thank you for watching my sister and keeping her safe. I owe you a lot!"

Ralph's expression perked up, "Uh…! Well, it's what…friends do, y'know?" He responded while rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, you don't have to owe me anything." Just the thought of Elsa and her loved ones being safe were all that mattered to him.

Fortunately for them, it was a Saturday night, and the arcade was closed on Sundays. They didn't have much time to get things right before Monday, but that wasn't going to stop Anna from trying. She had to at least get back to her game before then. She wasn't sure how things really worked around here. All she knew was to not die outside her game, and whatever her programming destined her to do. Anna knew she was going to need a little more help getting through the snow that clogged the tunnel to home, and she was more than determined to get through. Even if she had to do it alone.

"Hey, princess," Ralph's curiosity was getting to the better of him; he needed to know why Elsa was so freaked out about someone beating the game. "Your sister seemed to be a bit freaked out about the game's ending. She told me that you were supposed to reach her and bring back summer, but what's so bad about that?"

Anna began undoing the left braid in her hair before answering, "I can't really answer. Since no one's beaten the game, _I_ don't know exactly what happens." Anna pondered on the thought. "Maybe it's got something to do with her powers…? Or me…" She gently shrugged her shoulders and went to undoing her two toned braid. This caught Felix's attention; he hadn't really noticed the light coloring in her hair due to the cap that was on her head.

"Your hair, I didn't know you had a dyed streak." Felix pointed out, as he watched her hair became a wavy mess, nonetheless it was still beautiful.

"Oh, this? I was struck by Elsa when I was younger—it was an accident of course!" She quickly explained, "She'd never hurt me on purpose. We were playing, and she tried to save me, but instead she hit my head." The princess nervously chuckled as an awkward silence filled the air. "Um, well I'm gonna try to rest as much as I can. Goodnight!" And with that, the red head wandered into her room for the night.

"Night." The boys said in unison.

Ralph took this upon himself to leave too. Felix nodded his head and helped Ralph out the door. The large man thanked Felix for letting him thaw his hand, in which the carpenter nervously, but sincerely, replied, "No problem."

* * *

Back on the North Mountain, Elsa had finally composed herself, after hours of the scene. Actually, she had just woken up from passing out on the floor. The lonely queen sat up on her knees while being glad that she was in her game. If she were in Ralph's game at the time…

She sighed, today she could have permanently erased Ralph, and since she was so distraught, she didn't even see the little guy who was with Anna. Elsa finally rose to her feet and walked onto her balcony; she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole kingdom was frozen over, but it was different than its regular programming. Arendelle was literally buried in deep snow.

"What have I done?" Elsa whispered. She knew someone was coming for her, she didn't know who, but it wasn't good. Especially since she was the Bad Guy, they would probably come to curse her, and then some.

Elsa needed to get help; she fled her castle and ran towards the tunnel that connected her game to Game Central, but when Elsa got there she gazed in horror at the clogged tunnel. "No…" She gasped.

"Queen Elsa!" A man had called out, "Don't be afraid. I can help you."


	3. Chapter 3

All was silent throughout Game Central, with the exception of a few characters roaming about to get from point A to B; _Tapper's_ was unusually full tonight, though. NPCs and a few mains' were all about; well it was a Saturday night. Late Saturday night. Due to the mix volumes of chatter and laughter, it was quite obvious that everyone was enjoying themselves, even the two strange men located just in the back of the restaurant. The two men consisted of a red haired prince and an old man dressed as a duke.

The elderly man had finished taking another gulp of root-beer, as did the red haired prince. It was the most satisfying beverage the young prince had ever consumed. The consumed contents earned a satisfying sigh from the prince as he placed his glass down, a small grin now on his face.

"Now then," The elderly duke finally spoke, breaking the silence in between them, "you _do_ understand the consequences of tampering with such things, don't you?" He finished by taking another sip from his mug.

The youngest Prince of the Southern Isles nodded, "Of course I do!" He confirmed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small napkin and placing it down onto the table. The napkin was worn and crumbled, but it was obvious as to what was scribbled on there. "What with the practice I've had earlier, I'm sure I've gotten the hang of this. Everyone is against the Queen, and apparently she's as unstable as ever."

The elderly man reached for the old napkin and carefully tucked it into his blouse, but something that the read head said had caught the Duke's attention, "Unstable you say?" He repeated before taking more sips of root beer.

The prince nodded, "Something happened today, that caused her to clog the cable tunnel to _Frozen_ with snow. When I asked around, I heard of some guy named Wreck-It Ralph being the prob-"

The sudden burst of root beer being spat out from the Duke interrupted the prince. His hands shielded his face, as to not get any of the sugary beverages on his uniform. "Wreck-It Ralph?!" He repeated in surprise, his eyes now wider than usual.

The young red head grabbed an extra napkin from the napkin holder and began wiping the root beer from him. "Yes, Wreck-It Ralph. That's what I said." He sighed, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. As the prince continued wiping himself off, he raised his head to see the Duke was…contemplating? "Uh, what's the problem? He won't interfere with my plans, will he?"

"Not at all, my boy! And from what I hear, he's a Bad Guy." The Duke had then mumbled something that was drowned out by the noise around them. The Prince made a strange, yet, curious face when he heard the word 'cahoots' along with the names of Ralph and the Queen.

The Prince cleared his throat, "Well then, I have to find Princess Anna. I don't want her getting hurt." He said with some sincerity in his voice, before it pitched lower and began to sound dark. "She's the last step in my plans."

A nod of agreement was earned from the Duke, "Very well then, Hans. Come, we must raise your principle and moral points! And what better what to do that, than help a few homeless old timers."

Hans raised one of his eyebrows, "'Principle and moral points'? That's not an actual thing is it?"

The Duke rolled his eyes, Prince Hans could be a bit naive at certain points. "Of course not, now let's go!"

The two rose from their seats and made an exit from _Tapper's. _"Have a good one!" shouted the owner.

* * *

Time had gone by, and the sun began to shine on Litwack's Arcade, emitting light through its glass doors and shining right on _Fix-It Felix Jr_. Reality's light had shined upon Niceland's lone apartment building, through its front windows, and poured into the rooms it the windows were built into. Felix had long awakened and had begun to fix breakfast for his guest, but she hadn't come out of his spare room yet.

The short carpenter had hoped that she didn't sneak off into the night, and try to venture home alone. Felix stepped out of his kitchen for a moment and peeked down the hall that lead him to his room and his guest's room, the door was still closed. After a few more thoughts swirled in his mind, he finally made his way to the closed door. Felix placed his left ear to the door; he could have sworn he heard something strange. For a while it was silent. This worried Felix, he hoped his previous thoughts weren't correct. However, those sudden feelings dispersed when he heard a loud snore come from the other side of the door.

Snoring. That must have been the strange sound Felix had heard earlier! The small fixer sighed in relief and chortled at the thought of a snoring princess, as a matter of fact, Anna was unlike any princess he had ever met. Most of them, were a bit defenseless, wore princess attire, and needed a hero. But not Anna, Anna was a heroine herself, and she probably didn't know it yet. Everything that she was doing to help her sister-a villain-was all it took to dub her as a heroine. She was a bit odd for a princess, with her hyper, yet quirky personality, but it was obvious that she meant well.

A curled hand gently knocked against the door, "Princess Anna? It's morning and there's breakfast!"

The loud snoring that filled the room had instantly ceased, "I'll be right out!" the former sleeping princess shouted, her voice straining and groggy, but there was no doubt that her voice held happiness and excitement. The stress from yesterday's events must have left her famished.

It had to have been about twenty minutes before Anna exited the guest room and joined Felix at his breakfast table. Five, to wash her face of any drool that may have leaked from her mouth and brush her teeth with the spare toothbrush beneath the sink, and fifteen just to brush her mess of a hair, it usually wasn't such a mess, but she slept so good last night. She put on her long-sleeved aqua undergarment first, then her patterned black bodice, and finally slipped on her long, dark blue skirt, leaving out her magenta hat and thick matching cape.

"Sorry I'm late!" She spoke while eyeing a plate containing pancakes, a few slices of bacon, and eggs.

Felix had over done it and made so much batter for pancakes; there were more than just a couple of extra pancakes left over. "Don't worry about it! It's still morning, ya' didn't even need to wake so soon." He sounded a bit apologetic, not meaning to disturb Anna from her sleep, however she showed no amount of grumpiness as she sat at the table. "By the way, that's for you." Felix added when he noticed her eyeing the plate of food.

This earned an excited 'thank you' from the giddy princess. Anna quickly placed the fork in her hand and stuck it into a pancake slice, but before she could take a bite, her mind began to roam, "Oh, but won't Ralph be joining us?" She asked while gazing at the short carpenter.

Felix began to shake his head, until he remembered the large stack of pancakes. He wasn't too fond of leftovers, especially breakfast leftovers, and he was sure that Ralph was hungry. "We should have breakfast with him." He piped up, "For saving our hides yesterday, his good deed shouldn't go unnoticed!" Felix let out a small chuckle before adding, "And I've seem to have gone a bit overboard with the pancakes."

Anna's eyes lit up a bit before agreeing with Felix, "You're right!" She rose from her seat, "Here I'll help gather the pancakes, and you grab our plates."

"Can do, ma'am!"

The princess giggled, she loved the the southern drawl in the short carpenter's voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dumps of Niceland, Ralph was wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. He didn't get much sleep due to being concerned about Elsa. It was strange, really, he had never worried about anyone before. Sure there was Q*bert and company, but the way he felt about Elsa was different.

With a look of boredom, the giant sighed and snapped a brick between his fist and thumb, the thought of Elsa still on his mind.

They were so different, yet so similar. She was pretty—no—gorgeous, wait…striking. No doubt about that. Her soft looking, platinum blonde hair, and those blue eyes that held elegance, yearning, sadness, and loneliness, but like magic, they seemed to light up whenever they began to have fun. And then, there was the way she smiled, even when Ralph felt like he made a mess of things, she wouldn't put him down, she'd just smile. Elsa's smile and giggles always came out as elegant, probably because she'd use the tip of her fingers to cover her mouth. But whenever Elsa truly laughed, he could see her full smile in action. Whenever Elsa truly laughed, he felt like he accomplished something important, something that no amount of building smashing could ever achieve. Ever since _Tapper's_ he hoped they could be together more often.

Being with Elsa made him feel at home.

As for Ralph well, he saw himself as just Ralph. He didn't give himself much thought, but he never thought low of himself. He was tall, no doubting that, a bit of a klutz—something he would never own up to— but he would admit his temper, rarely. It was a rare sight to see the giant smiling, but if you could catch it, you'd find that he had a small gap at the top row, in the front of his teeth. Despite the way Ralph is treated throughout the arcade, he found himself pretty strong; not just physically, in most situations, that others would not.

But is that what _really_ made them so different? Nonetheless, Ralph had this particular thought on his mind, what was it that made them so similar? Sure they were both Bad Guys, but besides that. There was something they both wanted, but Ralph couldn't tell what, exactly, it was.

The giant sighed and ran his giant palm through his hair, the thought of him and Elsa's first encounter replaying in his mind. Their brief conversation, Elsa bursting into laughter—it was obvious that she hadn't had a good laugh in a while. And then revealing her powers…

Feeling confused, Ralph stood up and made his way off the mountain of bricks and down on to the soft grass. He began pacing back and forth with the thought as to why Elsa could control her powers at certain times, like when they first arrived to her Ice Castle, and then when she became upset. Ralph was on the verge of his epiphany.

"Aha! It all makes sense now!" Ralph exclaimed.

"What makes sense now?" Asked a sweet voice, which was holding a plate stacked with pancakes.

Ralph turned around to be faced with Anna and Felix. He gently placed his hands on the Princess's shoulders and lightly shook her before enlightening her on this particular thought, "Your sister and her powers!"

"Oh? WhAt AboUt tHEm?!" She asked once again as she was being shook, careful as to not let the plate of pancakes spill over. But now she was more interested in her sister and what Ralph had to say.

Ralph released his light grip and made an attempt to continue his explanation, "It's like this—"

"Oh! These are for you!" Anna quickly interrupted as she held up the stack of pancakes. Ralph arched an eyebrow of uncertainty. He never had something prepared for him.

"For your help yesterday!" Felix added.

For a moment, the giant was silent, he couldn't believe it. "Uh, thanks!" Ralph finally answered with gratitude, trying to hide how surprised he was, but he knew better than to get used to such praise.

The three sat on the plush grass and started on their breakfast.

Once settled, Ralph began his explanation again, "As I was saying earlier, when Elsa and I were together, she was in a very content state, maybe even happy. And when she first showed me her snow powers, she had it under control, even if it was just a tiny bit of it. Then when we went to her Ice Palace in the mountains she began making all sorts of magical snow things happen." His happy little expression began to slightly sink as he began to explain his next thought, "But then I made her upset, and that blizzard happened…so it means that-"

Anna and Felix both processed all that Ralph was saying and when the two caught on,

"Her powers are connected to her emotions!"

Anna almost felt ashamed of herself for not knowing this sooner, or at all actually. But being the optimistic fireball she is, she just lightly bopped her forehead.

"Of course! Why didn't I connect the two sooner!" She exclaimed. It really wasn't her fault, it was in her code and her game was just plugged in a day ago.

Honestly, there was a lot that Anna needed to catch up on. She really wished she had met Felix and Ralph under different circumstances, they were such great people and it was unfortunate that they had to bond like this.

_Speaking of bond…_

"Hey Ralph," Ralph knew it was rude to talk with his mouth full, so he hummed, letting Anna know that he had her attention. "How _did_ you meet my sister? She's always been distant towards people, but you two seem to get along just fine!" The princess huffed a bit, feeling a bit jealous of Ralph.

Felix and Ralph both exchanged glances at each other. She was definitely unlike any other princess they had ever encountered.

Ralph adjusted his overall strap and cleared his throat, "Uh, well..I was visiting a few characters, whose game was unplugged, when one of them mentioned your game. Everyone seemed to have been talking about the Bad Guy of the game, saying how…uh" Ralph began to mumble a bit and sped up that part of the explanation, "pretty she was and stuff..."

The giant paused a moment and stuffed a pancake into his mouth, hoping the awkwardness would soon fade. Anna bit down on her lip, she noticed that Ralph was becoming a bit flustered; she didn't want him to know that she knew about this, so she continued eating a bit more.

When she swallowed the contents in her mouth she finally spoke again, this time more calmly, "Please, continue."

Ralph nodded, "Then!" He exhaled "I saw someone make a break for the back of Game Central. I could tell it was a woman, ya' know, the sparkles from her dress and stuff. She seemed nervous and upset so I thought I'd go check it out." Ralph then went on about introductions and how he was fascinated by her snow powers.

"Hmm, now that I think of it," Anna began before looking at her surroundings, "It does always seem to be night time over here. Is your game always like this? No weather patterns, sunrises? Sunsets?" _Frozen_ ran on time, unlike _Fix-It Felix Jr._

Felix nodded, "Since the day we were plugged in. It's always night over here." Felix looked to the sky, wondering how things would be if they did have a daytime. A bright, burning sun looming over them for a few hours, the thought made Felix heat up as if he had been working under that burning sun all day. But then there would be a sunset and a sunrise, just like the one in Reality.

"Well if we're done here," Felix stated as he broke from his trance, now glancing from Ralph to Anna, "Let's go help Queen Elsa."

The eager princess rose to her feet, exclaiming, "Yeah! Let's go!" She was ready to see her sister, maybe if she let Elsa know of this new found information, they could be close again. Like when they were kids. With this goal in mind, she began sprinting towards the train that would lead them back to Game Central, happily shouting, "I'm coming Elsa!"

Ralph chuckled at Anna's attitude. "Ya' sure she's a princess?" Ralph lightheartedly asked.

As to which Felix responded, in an infatuated tone, "Jiminy, jaminy…she sure is."

Ralph quirked an eyebrow at his colleague, he'd never seen him like this before. "Uh, you ok th-?" The sound of the trolley bell began to ring in the distance, someone was coming.

"Princess? Princess Anna!" A familiar voice called out to her, Anna recognized this voice, it was Prince Hans.

"H-Hans?" Anna was surprised, she didn't expect to see Hans here, she thought he was in Arendelle. Nonetheless, she was glad that he was safe.

The Prince stepped out of the trolley and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "You had me worried! I've been all around Game Central looking for you."

Anna quickly returned the hug, "I'm so glad you're safe! I haven't seen you since yesterday. I thought you were still in Arendelle."

The two continued on with their conversation, leaving Ralph and Felix to watch from a distance. "Who is that?!" Felix blurted out. That light red, innocent infatuation in his cheeks now turning green.

Ralph simply shrugged his shoulders, "Could be someone from her game." Ralph rose to his feet and started towards Anna and this new character, Felix trailing next to him.

After the royals caught up with what's happened in the past day, Anna noticed her new friends heading her way. "Oh, here they are now!" She extended her arm out towards Felix. "This is Fix-It Felix Jr.!" She then shifted her extended arm to Ralph, "And this is Wreck-It Ralph!"

Hans curled a finger under his chin, intrigued that Ralph didn't come off as hostile. By the way Anna had spoken about him, he wasn't too surprised, however, Anna was naïve. "Aaah, so this is the one everyone's talking about." He stated as he stepped closer to the antagonist of the game.

Perplexed, Ralph rubbed his head. "Uh, 'scuse me?"

"You were quite the talk of the town. There's been commotion of you accompanying Queen Elsa yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you both, Ralph," The prince extended his hand out to shake Ralph's, which the giant awkwardly shook. "And Felix." He added while extending his hand out to Felix.

The short carpenter was still unsure of this new guy, but he shook his hand anyway. "Yeah. Same." He replied with no significance.

Anna beamed at Hans with a smile, her hands clasping together. "We're on our way to _Frozen_ right now. We may have found out how Elsa's powers work!" She stated excitedly as she inched towards the small trolley.

_How they work? _This made Hans a bit nervous, but it didn't show. If Elsa had her powers under control then it would make it harder for his plans to come through. However, like a mirror, he portrayed Anna's excitement. "That's wonderful, Anna!" The Prince congratulated while lending Anna a helping hand.

"C'mon, boys!" Anna shouted, while Hans took a seat next to her, leaving the back seats vacant.

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" The male voice repeated, which made Elsa crank her head from the clogged cable tunnel to the voice. "Please, come with me." The voice was so kind and gentle, that it almost terrified her. She thought that everyone hated her, but when she realized who it was, she became so relieved. It was Kai a loyal servant from her home.

While Elsa was thankful to see a familiar face, she was also afraid. Afraid that she may hurt him, she knew Kai for as long as she could remember. He treated her like family, and from a young age she did the same.

"Please, Kai, just go home. I-I'm sure things will get better once we get a quarter alert, and the game starts. Then all the snow will be lifted." Maybe if she put this idea in mind, he'd go back to the castle, then everything will be alright again. "Please, just stay away from me." She pleaded as she stepped a few inches back, not that he was too close or anything.

The burly man had a concerned look on his face, he knew the Queen wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose, which is why he came to talk with her. It pained him to see Elsa like this, especially since he had known her since she was a child. She was so happy, until the day the King, Queen, and young princesses left the castle one night, due to an urgent situation.

"Please, your majesty, I know the code says for you to live alone in isolation," He began while stepping a bit closer to her highness, his words anxious and sincere, "but please, come back to Arendelle. Come back home." The man treated both Anna and Elsa like family, it was an honor that he and Gerda were able to stick around after the staff decreased.

The Queen turned her head from her loyal servant; doubtful that anyone in Arendelle wanted to see her, after all the hateful words that were spat once her powers were revealed, it made it difficult to even look at Arendelle the same. She feared the worst, would she be shunned? Would the kingdom be afraid of her?

Elsa began squeezing her hand with the other, she seemed to be contemplating now. There was a lot that swirled in Elsa's mind, would leaving the North Mountain make things easy, could things _really_ go back to the way they were? And what about Anna, how could she protect her?

_It would probably be for the best for everyone and herself that she follows her code, and just live in isolation._

With a sigh, the Queen gave Kai a forced smile as she made her final decision, "Kai…Please, go ho-OH!" There was a slight distant rumble that the two hadn't noticed before, but when the rumbling got louder, it surprised Elsa. "Wh-what in the world?!" She gasped as she turned her attention back to the snow-clogged tunnel…it couldn't have been someone from the other side, the snow was so thick.

The rumbling grew louder, which caused Elsa to step back. Someone _was_ trying to come through. Elsa grew anxious as dreadful thoughts filled her mind. Lately, she had felt like everyone was out to get her. The Queen clutched her hand, While Kai signaled Elsa towards her, "Please your majesty, this way! Who knows what could be trying to get through!"

Elsa gulped, she knew she could trust Kai, and the firm yet alarmed voice made Elsa feel obligated to join his side. As soon as Elsa took the first step to rushing towards her servant, the rumbling came closer and grew louder, leaving Elsa immobilized by her fear of what was trying to get through. A second later, there was silence, leaving Elsa and Kai to stare in wonder at the tunnel. Then a small suited man had poked through the last bit of snow, with a pump-like device in hand.

Again, leaving Elsa surprised. Actually, so surprised that she just had to ask, "W-Were _you_ the one who created that entire ruckus?"

The short suited man faced the Queen and just nodded, if you could see well enough into the area that showed his face, you could see the happy, if not bashful, look on his features. With a hand behind his head, he made an apologetic gesture, he didn't mean to cause such calamity while digging through, there was just so much ice falling each time the little man dug, that it caused a great ruckus. But now the tunnel was cleared for his associates.

"Ah, thanks Dig-Dug! I owe you one for this!"

It was a masculine voice that echoed from the tunnel, one that Elsa knew for a while now, and for a moment, her body was frozen.

"Ralph? Wreck-It Ralph?" She questioned in disbelief.

Kai shifted his gaze from the tunnel back to Elsa, the look on her face was bothering him, she just seemed so distraught from it all and he had hoped that she wouldn't get sick anytime soon. The loyal servant rushed to her highness and stood in front of her. Being just plugged in yesterday, he wasn't sure who was very trustworthy. But he knew for a fact that he would protect Elsa at any cost.

Said Queen had stepped back once more from the tunnel, she was very conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to apologize for losing her temper over something so trivial, and if she had to be honest with herself, she actually _wanted_ Ralph near. Just like she wanted to be near Anna. It was strange, but she felt safe with Ralph. But on the other hand, she wanted to protect him from herself, just like she wanted to protect Anna.

As the Queen was lost in her self-confliction, a shadow had loomed over Kai, breaking Elsa's concentration.

"Fancy meeting you at the front gate, Elsa! I see you have a bodyguard now." The familiar voice joked, causing Elsa to actually focus on who came through the tunnel. It _was_ Ralph.

Out of all the things Elsa wanted to do, she found a smile slowly spreading across her features. "Ralph…What are you, **how **did—"

"Wait! Elsa! I'm here too!" Shouted another voice, whose owner didn't make it through the tunnel yet, but Elsa knew exactly who this voice belonged to, which automatically made her step back a few more paces from Kai's body.

Anna finally made an appearance from the tunnels and leaned against Ralph's arm, as she struggled to catch her breath, "I…I'm here…too…! Phew!" The younger royal gasped, earning a small giggle from her big sister. Seeing Anna so winded was a bit entertaining, despite having so much energy. "Oh, Kai! It's great to see you!" Anna perked up once she caught her breath.

The servant smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you too, Princess Anna. Might you introduce your friend here?"

Anna cheerfully nodded, "Yeah! Well you see he's not my friend, well, I mean, he is! But he was Elsa's friend first, and so that's how we came to know each other, well actually he saved my butt yesterday, and now we're both here to see Elsa!"

The slight amused look on Elsa's face had quickly faded, something that Ralph had noticed. He felt that if he didn't state the reason why they were here, Elsa would find a way to slip through their fingers again.

Elsa began to rub her hand with the other. "Um, look," she started, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get so upset—"

"But that's just it!" Ralph interrupted, soon to be followed by Anna.

"Yeah! We found out how we can help you!"

"How!" Elsa snapped, her nervous feelings now turning into dread, "What powers do you two have to _help_ me?"

"Please, Elsa, just listen!" Anna pleaded, now stepping in front of Ralph and toward her sister, but Elsa was turning away, like she always did, leaving both Ralph and Anna behind.

Something had to be done before the Elsa was to slip away, and then, "We know how you powers work!" Ralph finally shouted.

This grabbed Elsa's attention. Did she hear that correctly? Skeptical and hesitant, "What did you say?" her eyes were filled with interest as her head cranked around to face the two.

"It's true Elsa! Ralph may have figured it out!" Anna answered, "Will you at least hear us out, _please_?"

The look in Anna's eyes was so hopeful that Elsa just had to at least listen. She stepped closer to Anna and Ralph, that small smile from before finding its way back on to her features. However, she aimed it at Ralph, interested in what he knew about her powers. "Please, tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert! This is not a simulation!**_

_**Quarter Alert…**_

The warning continued on for a little while longer. Elsa inhaled as she stood on her balcony, preparing herself for her programmed duties. Stopping Anna from trying to reach her Ice Palace.

"I can do this." She finally exhaled as she gazed at her sister from the bottom of the mountain.

Elsa wasn't certain that Anna was watching her, but this became clear when the younger royal gave her an assuring thumbs-up. The Queen let out a small chortle and gave her sister a small wave.

She still wasn't sure of any of this, but whenever Ralph reassured her, surprisingly, she believed him.

_Wreck-It Ralph…_

She held back the laugh bubbling inside of her. The longer she hung out with him, the more amusing he was; it wasn't long before Elsa began to reflect of yesterday's events.

_Elsa and Ralph were back in her Ice Palace, she had finally convinced Kai to go back to her home in Arendelle. Once he realized that Ralph meant no harm to Elsa, he gladly complied and even wished her good luck with solving her power problem.__Anna, who really wanted to stay and help, had rejoined her fiancé and Felix. Elsa was still iffy about blessing the marriage, but if he truly made her younger sister happy, then who was she to break that up. It'd be a little longer before she finalized her decision._

_Elsa shifted a bit on the step of her ice staircase and waited for Ralph to begin his theories.  
"Ok, El, here's the gist of it." Ralph started as he slowly paced in front of his friend, careful as to not slip and fall on his rear. "Your powers are connected through your emotions. Remember when you first showed me your powers and everything was all fine and dandy?" Ralph paused as he watched Elsa nod her head._

"_I do." She simply replied and waited for Ralph to continue._

_Ralph smiled as he tucked his hands on the small of his back, "Good! Now can you tell me what was going through your mind at the time?"_

_Elsa felt her cheeks warming up, she seemed like she was caught off guard by Ralph's question. She tilted her head towards the ground and rubbed her hands together as the memory flooded her mind. She remembered that as she was showing Ralph her powers, various thoughts ran through her mind, many of them being happy and warm thoughts from when she used to entertain Anna when they were kids. But the one that overpowered them all was the thought of making a new friend with the giant before her. It hadn't even been twenty minutes before they knew much about each other and had shared similar hardships._

_Elsa would never admit that she wanted to be close to Ralph, because she knew she'd just have to push him away. Just like she had to do with her sister. _

_But if Ralph was right about this, that's when she'd start closing the gaps and mending bonds._

_The giant noticed her startled expression and figured she forgot. Lord knows he didn't want to pressure her. "Uh, it's ok if you forgot," Elsa snapped her attention to Ralph, and soon the two were talking over each other._

"_I guess-"_

"_No, no I-"_

"_we'll have to try something-."_

"_didn't forget." Elsa shook her head and repeated her sentence, Ralph's attention now on her once more._

"_I remember everything." She saw where Ralph was getting at, the memories of the past would help her control her powers._

_The two smiled at each other for a brief moment before Ralph interrupted the moment with wanting a demonstration. The Queen rose to her feet and descended down her steps, still skeptical and a bit nervous._

"_Ralph, I'm not so sure ab-"_

_But Ralph just interrupted her by waving his giant hand at her, "Aaah, you'll be fine, you can do this, Elsa! Just start small!" He encouraged before offering his hand to help her move down the rest of the steps._

_Elsa sighed and simply turned her head away from Ralph, her hand nervously rubbing the other. "It's not myself I'm worried about…" she murmured before turning her head back to her friend, now noticing his helping hand. She was almost breathless as a familiar, yet comforting silence filled the air once again. Elsa stared at his hand for what felt like an eternity, so many thoughts swirling through her mind causing her to hesitate, but Ralph just stood there patiently. Now was the time to make a decision, and she didn't want to keep him or herself in wonder any longer. The Queen gradually began to extend her tiny, elegant, hand out to Ralph's giant palm and comfortably rest it on his fingertip, and finished her way down her steps._

_Ralph's smile was almost unexplainable; it was relieved, relieved that she took his hand and didn't feel like a fool for offering, and his eyes had this admiring look. Elsa's sparkling dress looked astounding as the light hit her. He began admiring her all over again like he had that morning, but this time his eyes was focused on her dress. The way that the top sparkled like crystals in the sun, and the snowflake designs she had on her sleeves that ran up around her shoulders, then there was the way the dress hugged her body. The giant was awkward enough, but he didn't want to seem like a pervert by staring at her body. Nonetheless, he did notice her petite and curvy figure along with her nicely shaped hips. It was hard to believe that she made her dress from ice, which brought something else to his attention…would it melt in intense heat…?_

_Ralph quickly pushed the thoughts from his head once Elsa spoke, letting him know that she was ready to get on with the practice, the only problem was Ralph was holding her hand._

"_Ralph." Elsa giggled, letting him know of the small situation._

"_Huh—oh sorry!" He nervously chuckled before letting go of her hand, sending it flying to the back of his head and awkwardly rubbing it. The giant took a few steps back, and gave Elsa her practice space._

"_Alright, blondie, show me what you can do!" _

"Oh!" Elsa gasped as she snapped out of her thoughts and remembered the quarter alert. She was glad she didn't take up too much time indulged in her thoughts. "Alright…Let the storm rage on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralph waited for closing time out in Game Central Station, it was fairly empty with the acceptation of those who had their games unplugged. And since it was a slow day for _Fix-It Felix Jr._, Ralph decided to wait for Elsa so they could practice a bit more. In the meantime, Ralph chatted with Q*bert for a while about how things were going in Niceland and how he was helping Elsa. Now Ralph understood Q*bert to a certain degree, but this was something new coming from his circular friend, his speech bubble characters were different from before, it was filled with romantic like characters. Also, he was making flirty eyes.

"Wha-? What are you talking about Q*bert! It's not like that at all!" Ralph denied, earning and eye roll from Q*bert. He knew Ralph was acting different for a reason, and he just may have found out why. He knew it just took a little more time for Ralph to admit it, and he'll gladly give him all the time he needed.

"She's just a friend is all!" He responded once he got another look from Q*bert. Honestly, Ralph was excited at the phrase; he hadn't really had a friend before, at least not a friend like Elsa. If anything, Q*Bert should be having this conversation with Felix. The short carpenter had no problem displaying his fondness for Elsa's sister, but something about that guy she was with felt off. He was just too perfect! Maybe she should ask Elsa next time he sees her.

_**Attention! The arcade is now closing!**_

Ralph patiently waited by _Frozen's_ plug and awaited for Elsa to join him, but instead, out came Anna and Hans. Anna was laughing and giggling, arm hooked around his and leaning on his shoulder. Ralph stared at the two in wonder and quickly shook his head once Anna noticed him.

"Oh! Good evening Ralph!" The Princess said with such a happy smile and finally letting go of Hans's arm.

"Hey there Anna. Hans. How'd today go?" He asked, while clasping his hands together.

"Still haven't made it to the top of that mountain, but I know I will someday!" She cheerfully replied.

Ralph couldn't help but smile at her upbeat and optimistic attitude, "I'm sure you will." With that, he gave her a thumbs up and soon the pair were off. Ralph had waited by _Frozen_ for at least ten more minutes, before wondering where Elsa was. He almost faced palmed himself for not asking Anna before she left. It wasn't long before Ralph made the decision to go in her game and look for her, but was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. A rather down familiar voice. When Ralph turned around, he saw that it was Felix. He looked so down today, he wondered what could have happened seeing as he was fine yesterday.

"Oh hey Felix, you ok there?" Ralph asked as a he used his hand to reach over and hug his arm.

Felix had his hat in hand, and gaze toward the ground, he really wanted someone to talk to and as of now, he felt that Ralph was the only person he could talk to. "Uh, did the Princess leave already?"

Ralph nodded, "Yup. A little more than ten minutes ago…uh would you like to head to Elsa's place with me?"

The short carpenter nodded and followed Ralph, explaining his gloomy mood. He had found out yesterday that the Princess that he was falling for, was engaged to that Prince Hans fellow. He rambled a bit on how she said it was 'true love' and they planned to wed soon. Ralph couldn't help but show sympathy, he had never seen Felix like this before, and was glad that he didn't mention that he saw the two together earlier.

"How about you just hang with me and Elsa for a bit?" Ralph offered, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Felix nodded and placed his hat back on his head. He felt like he should take a little time away from everyone else and enjoy the peace and quiet at Elsa's castle. "Thank you, Ralph."

* * *

Atop of the North Mountain, Elsa was gazing forlornly at Arendelle. Since the game wasn't going, there was no snow or ice covering the kingdom, after the game play the snow had cleared, just like she predicted with Kai. From her balcony, she had an amazing view of her former home, but it saddened her knowing that the people she loved, despised her. All because of this curse.

The Queen looked at her hands and felt foolish, remembering the event of freezing Arendelle due to losing her temper a few days ago. Maybe this is why the citizens called her a monster, maybe she actually _was_ a monster and was just fooling herself—fooling everyone. Elsa curled her hands into fists and slammed them in frustration. "There's only so much I can do," She spoke, her voice cracking a bit as she did. "…I can only bring chaos. Nothing good could possibly come from my powers…Not anymore." She murmured to herself. "I'm such a fool, thinking I can control a curse."

Elsa became teary eyed as she gazed back over Arendelle and wished to be a regular human being.

"There she is!" Ralph proclaimed, his gaze fixated on the Ice Castle's balcony. Felix shifted his less-gloomy look, to Elsa and noticed something that Ralph probably noticed too, she seemed so sad. Ralph rubbed his hand through his hair and hoped that he hadn't made her upset again.

"Is she okay?" Felix asked, now completely snapped out of his gloomy state.

Ralph shook his head, completely unsure. "I hope so; don't want her losing control of her powers. Let's hurry inside." Felix didn't hesitate to agree, especially since he remembered the blizzard she created.

After the two entered inside Ralph called for his friend, "Elsa? It's me, Ralph!" He would have wandered through the upper part of the castle, but the steps were made of ice and compared to the steps outside, the ones leading upstairs to her room seemed mighty small. One step and—shatter! Of course Felix could fix it with his hammer, but wrecking Elsa's home was something he wouldn't be fond of.

Elsa perked up when she heard her name being called. She was sure it was Ralph, but she didn't even see him appear below her. She was probably too lost in her thoughts. The Queen wiped her tear filled eyes and began to meet up with Ralph.

Elsa had kept her distance by staying at the top of her staircase. She could have sworn she heard Ralph talking to someone as she came down the flight of steps that connected to her chambers. "Hello Ralph. I-I'm sorry, I forgot that we were supposed to meet at Game Central today." She gave a nervous smile and rubbed the tip of her finger.

But Ralph just waved her off. "Neh, it's alright! I just figured something may have come up, you feeling ok?" He finally asked.

Elsa's head tilted downward before she somberly nodded, "I'm fine." And that's when she noticed, "Oh, your friend?"

Felix removed his hat and introduced himself, "I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., ma'am, from the game _Fix-It Felix Jr. _It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa."

Elsa giggled, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Felix."

"He was the one who joined Anna, a few days ago, to find you." Ralph chipped in.

Then she suddenly remembered the short figure that was travelling with her sister at that time, she honestly thought it was the distance, but he actually was half of Anna's height. "Oh! Thank you for keeping my sister out of trouble, and I'm so sorry about th-"

"No worries ma'am!" Felix interrupted as he waved a finger, "And there's no need to apologize, really." Felix reassured her, earning a smile of gratefulness from the Queen.

Ralph smiled, glad that the two got along so well, "Felix is gonna hang out with us for a while." Ralph began as Elsa preceded down her ice staircase, this time her long ice cape trailing behind her, making a light tap sound each step she descended down. "You don't mind, do you?" Ralph asked, not wanting Elsa to feel uncomfortable due to bringing a stranger into her home.

As the blonde reached the final step, she just shook her head, "I don't mind at all." She admitted as she approached Ralph, "I can tell he has a good heart."

The giant gave a relaxed smile, how could someone so kind be labeled as a Bad Guy? There was nothing bad about Elsa at all, there had to be some mistake.

"Jiminy jimany!" Gasped Felix, gaining the attention of both Ralph and Elsa. "This cape of yours, it's _amazing_!" Reaching down to lift the ends, Felix began to expect the materials it was made out of. It was a bit heavy, but not heavy enough to weigh her down. At first, the short carpenter suspected they were diamonds, due to the way they shined in the light, but a closer look later Felix was amazed once more. "Is this made of ice?" He finally asked.

Elsa gave off her elegant giggle and confirmed it, "Yes! I made this whole dress myself with my powers."

Astonished, Felix followed the cape trail to Elsa's dress and if he didn't know any better he was sure that Elsa was flustered by the compliment.

_And she thought nothing good could come from her powers._

* * *

"Isn't this great, Hans?" Anna dreamily sighed. The couple had been game jumping and running around Game Central for a few hours now, exploring as much as they could, along the way Anna had explained how they figured out Elsa's powers worked. However, little did Anna know, that Hans was plotting to change all that. For now, he'd just have to settle with his game of charades with Anna for a little while longer.

The two had settled on the beach in _Dance Central 2,_ they even met Riptide Crew's Bodie and Emilia. They were very nice and welcomed the couple onto the beach with open arms. The two dancers knew the rules and regulations about game jumping, and were well aware of _Frozen_ being a new game.

Emilia stepped forward from Bodie, surpassing Anna's height; but a bit shorter than Hans. "Now I know you guys are new here, and I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the rules. But _**please **_stay away from the water, especially if we're not near. The currents can get pretty strong." Of course in their attire she knew they were less likely to go swimming, but for future references.

Anna nodded, "Oh, no need to worry; we're just here for the view!" She stated happily while gently knocking her knuckles together.

Emilia smiled and didn't want to keep the two waiting any longer. "Alright, all yours!" The brunette placed her hands on her hips and stepped aside to let the two pass through.

The blonde dancer joined next to Emilia's side, giving her a bro-fist once they were reunited. "Oh yeah!" Bodie's deep voice bellowed to the couple, earning their attention, "And if you ever want some dance lessons, I'm your guy!" He charmed, "Just be sure you find us after closing time." Anna loved dancing and assured him that she'd be around in her free time.

As Hans and Anna finally began their small venture along the boardwalk, Emilia jabbed her elbow into her blonde friend's side. She could read Bodie like a book.

"H-Hey!" He chuckled, "What was that for?"

Emilia rolled her eyes and began jabbing a finger into his built chest, "You try to hit on her and her man is standing **right** there—you're unbelievable!" She finally threw her hands up and went to join the rest of her crew mates.

Bodie began stammering, poorly attempting to get his story straight. "Wh-E-Emilia, whaddya mean? You don't think I'm _that_ type of guy, do you? 'Milia?!"

Hans smiled and wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulder, confirming that he did, in fact, enjoy the nice view. "I hope you're enjoying yourself, as well."

Anna immediately nodded, "Yeah of course I am! We should come swimming here one day!"

That actually didn't sound too bad to the young Prince. "That sounds like a great idea! Maybe we can invite Elsa and get her out of her shell a bit."

"_Yes_!" Anna squealed, "Ooh and we can invite Ralph and Felix too!"

Hans froze for a second, "Ralph and Felix? Well we have to make sure they aren't too busy."

"Nonsense, I'm sure they don't have much to do after closing time!" Anna guaranteed.

Hans chuckled and pulled Anna a bit closer to him, "Then if you're so sure, then I'd be happy for them to tag along."

The Princess giggled and snuggled into her fiancé's embrace, the thought of how their marriage will play out going through her imagination. She was anxious about asking, and if anyone saw her face, it was obvious that something was on her mind. Her toes began to fidget within the tan, warm sand. This was it, she had to ask now. She inhaled through her mouth, "Hey—"

"**HAAANS**!" Interrupted a rather elderly voice, Anna and Hans both turned their heads in the direction of the voice. It was the Duke, what could he want? Ruining such a moment. "Ah, there you are!" He huffed, he was practically breathless. The two quickly rose from the sand and joined the breathless Duke.

"Is everything ok? What's wrong?" Hans asked frantically, seeming concerned for the old man's heath at this point.

The Duke shook his head, "There is something we must discuss…" The Duke glancing at Anna, "Man to man." Hinting that it was much more private situation.

"Oh, o-ok." The Princess nervously smiled as she stepped around them, "I'll just hang out with Emilia and Bodie until you two are done."

Hans apologized and promised to make this as quickly as possible.

Hans scowled, "What is it? I'm kind of in the mid—"

"It's the Queen!" He whispered harshly.

Puzzled, "Elsa? What about her?"

"It seems she and Ralph have grown a bit closer to each other." The Duke informed while making sure the two couldn't be heard. If you're going to carry out that plan of yours, you're going to have to isolate her."

"I know, and from what Anna's told me, she's learning how to control her powers. Apparently they're connected to her emotions…" Hans began to muse on the thought, until it hit him like lightning! "I've got it! Alright _Duke_ I have a favor to ask of you. A **big** favor."

* * *

"So, Princess, how'd you hook up with a guy like that?" Emilia casually asked before drinking from her water bottle.

Anna chuckled at the funny story and began to tell it, earning an odd look from Bodie and a humorous laugh from Emilia.

"You willingly got engaged to someone you met, that _night_?" The brunette's laughter roared on.

"It's true love!" Anna snapped, didn't anyone believe in that?

Bodie waved off his overly amused friend. "Don't worry about her. She just uh…hasn't had a good laugh in a while."

It wasn't in Bodie to make insults, and it made Emilia feel like he was almost too nice. Honestly, she wouldn't have her partner any other way, she just didn't want people to take advantage of his kindness. Emilia saw Bodie as a lot of things, but mainly her best friend to little brother.

The blonde wanted to change the subject quick, maybe that'll keep Emilia from laughing. "So, you two plan on hittin' up the beach soon?"

Anna began twisting her finger around her the end of her braided hair. "Actually we were just talking about it! Is it always dusk here?"

Bodie nodded, "You'd think it'd change, huh."

"No, not at all, it's really beautiful!" the Princess admitted blissfully. "We don't have anything like this in Arendelle—my hometown."

"Just know that anytime, you're always welcomed to this beautiful sunset!"

Emilia had long since sobered up, but after Bodie's comment, she chortled and rolled her eyes. She'd have to give him another finger-jabbing lecture.

"By the way, don't you have a sister?" Emilia finally chipped in, "She's the Bad Guy of your game right?"

Anna hesitated, she was informed on what the term Bad Guy meant, but using it to describe her sister put a bad taste in her mouth. "She is, but that's just her role! My sister would never hurt anyone."

This was interesting to Emilia, Anna's sibling was a Bad Guy, yet Anna was still very protective of her. Although Bodie and Emilia weren't related, she'd probably defend him until the end, even if he were a Bad Guy.

"Alright Princess, if you say your sister is a good girl, then I believe it!" Bodie charmed once more in return, earning an illuminated expression from Anna. "Just make sure you bring her down to the beach too." His adorable smile was already inched across his face, Emilia now had to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I'll try my best, getting her to go anywhere is like trying to move mountain. And being around me outside of our game is a big problem, since she doesn't want to hurt me, she tries to distance herself." The usually optimistic Princess tilted her head down in a disheartened state. "Sometimes I fear we can never have what we used to."

The blonde surfer hated to see anyone like this, but if anything, he believed everyone had untapped potential, and to him both Anna and Elsa had it. Even if Anna was just an ordinary girl. Bodie curved a finger under Anna's chin and gently lifted until they were eye level.

Bodie was very cute, even Anna had to admit that, this caused her cheeks to heat up quite a bit, but not enough for her to blush, thankfully.

"Tomorrow—you, your sister, and anyone else you want to invite—come here right after closing time."


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my fic!  
I went back and made a slight few changes to previous chapters and cleaned them up a bit.  
This chapter is a bit lengthy (actually I wanted all my chapters this length, but eh!)  
Once again thank you for tuning in and leaving reviews!**

* * *

"Anna, I don't know about this…" An unsure voice responded.

"Oh please! Pretty _pleeease_!" Begged a persistent voice, "I enjoy the moments we spend together, even if it's for a split second." Anna began pushing her fingers into one another in anticipation. She really wanted to spend time with Elsa; this would be the first time in forever since they would actually have fun together. "Don't you want to be close again?" She sounded like she was going to cry, like her voice was breaking. This caused Elsa to fidget at the top of her stairwell.

She was keeping her distance, as usual.

"Of course I do!" She quickly replied, hoping that Anna really wasn't going to break down on her. She really wished Ralph hadn't left now, but this would be something she'd have to decide on her own. The Queen placed her head into her hand.

"Anna, what if something happens? What if I hurt you? What if I—what if I lose control again, like at the coronation ceremony?" Now her voice was becoming shaky; soon after realizing it, Elsa cleared her throat and gazed down at her sister, who looked more than happy to argue until she gave in.

"We'll never know, unless you join us!"

"_Us_? Who's _us_?" If it was Hans, she'd have to contemplate longer on this. Hans made her feel slightly uncomfortable, the guy barely says anything! The Queen shook her head and sighed. "Never mind…Anna I—"

"You can invite Ralph," She sang before continuing in her normal voice, "I've already asked Felix and he gladly agreed!"

Elsa huffed and arched a brow at her younger sister, was that supposed to be the thing that made her crack? Was that her master plan? Why would it matter if Ralph was invited or not, what about spending time with _each other. _

Elsa crossed her arms, a small and unsuspecting smirk forming on her lips, "Felix is going, you say." She started in a rather calm voice, "Does this mean that Prince Hans isn't?" Hell, if she was lucky, something went wrong and Anna split with Hans! After briefly hearing Ralph's explanation as to why Felix had joined them earlier, made Elsa sympathetic towards the small carpenter. In the short amount of time they had spent together, Elsa grew pretty attached to Felix. He seemed to be fascinated in her story, her powers, and the castle she created it with. And once she discovered the 'honey glow' he'd get when he was around Anna, she began to prefer the small carpenter over Hans.

Anna blew a small raspberry while waving her hand at her sister, "Uh, yeah, Hans is coming too!"

Elsa frowned and planted her face in both of her hands, this was like signing an airtight contract or making a deal with the Devil. She just had a terrible feeling about this…However, if this would truly make her little sister happy, then a few hours together couldn't hurt…_right_?

"_Anna_…" She exhaled as she looked at her sibling's hopeful expression, "I…you'll have my answer by tomorrow." With that finalized, Elsa left her sister alone as she went upstairs to her chambers.

Anna had so much excitement built inside her, that she almost ran up the steps and hugged her sister. Even though Elsa hadn't said 'yes', she just knew that it would be her answer. She turned on her heel with pride, slipping a bit as she did, and made an exit out of Elsa's castle.

The castle's owner, however, watched from atop and made sure Anna was gone. She quickly hurried to her room and to her balcony to make sure Anna was leaving. Elsa watched as her young sibling proudly began to make her way back to Arendelle. She was still bewildered as to why Anna would bribe her with inviting Ralph along. The Queen rolled her eyes, and chuckled, it seems like Anna would be the strange one and she doesn't even have powers.

Arendelle's skies were darkening and Elsa hoped that Anna would make it back to the castle before it got too dark. The Queen treaded down her steps and paused at her giant castle doors.

What was she doing, better yet, where was she going?

Elsa hesitated; her heart was racing causing her to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat. She _knew_ where she was going. She _knew_ who she was going to _see_. But the thought of Anna mentioning Ralph earlier had rubbed her a certain way. Was she really around Ralph that often; would she be bothering him if she went to see him now?

"No…" She said to herself, "Don't second guess yourself!"

She placed her elegant hands on her castle gates and pulled them open, the crisp mountain wind rushing into her face as she did so. The air felt so nice, much different than the air in her castle. Feeling her cape fluttering about behind her, she took in this new atmosphere and drew in a deep breath and before she knew it, she was travelling away from her castle.

* * *

Night had finally fallen in _Frozen_ as Elsa reached the base of the mountain, she was a bit winded herself, how did Anna do it?! After catching her breath she began through the transit tunnel with a lot on her mind. Her hands were tucked under her arms, as she listened to the sounds of her ice pumps echo through the tunnel. What was Anna trying to say? Maybe she was hanging out with Ralph a lot…but what was wrong with that? He was a dear friend of hers.

Ralph made Elsa feel comfortable. A type of comfort she hadn't felt since her father passed, like she didn't have a reason to be afraid of herself.

She _could_ be herself.

The Queen smiled to herself, she had only been plugged in for about four, maybe five, days now, and she felt her life going much better than it had before. She was learning to control her powers; no longer would she have to conceal it, not feel it, and not let it show. She was able to be herself; she was almost liberated from those words and insults of being called a monster.

_And it was all thanks to Ralph…_

Elsa removed her hands from under her arms and gazed at them, a satisfied smile and a chuckle escaping her lips. Because of Ralph, she wasn't afraid to be herself and she even laughed more than she used to. Because of Ralph, she could at least see her sister a bit more than before and could control a good sum of her powers.

And because of Ralph she could finally love herself.

She was starting to come to terms with herself—Bad Guy or not. She couldn't change who she was, and she, Anna, Ralph, or Felix wouldn't have her any other way.

Feeling her heart race, the Queen lightly bit down on her cherry-tinted lip, now feeling determined as ever. She was finally at the end of the transit tunnel and now stepping into Game Central Station.

'_Ralph, Ralph, Ralph…Where would I be right now if I were Ralph…?'_ The upbeat blonde asked herself as she scanned the red labels that told which game was which. With her hip sticking out, Elsa began tapping her cheek in thought. Would Ralph be home right now or would he be in…_Tapper's_!

The night had just begun, he wouldn't be asleep and her gut instinct was screaming _Tapper's. _

"Here goes nothing…!" The excited Queen hurried across the station and finally made it to _Tapper's_ transit tunnel, a few NPC's and other various characters passing her along the way. Some of the friendlier characters even waved to her, complimented her dress, and even smiled at her. The feelings gained from the friendly characters added on to her already excited mood.

Moments later, Elsa finally reached the beverage-serving bar, her eyes already searching for her gigantic friend.

"Welcome to _Tapper's_!" The owner shouted, before going back to talking to one of his customers. Elsa didn't really know what to say, seeing as how he was on way on the other side of the bar, but it was a good thing he did welcome her. There was no mistaking those brown overalls and that orange plaid shirt. Elsa began walking towards the front of the bar, without Ralph knowing, the giant man didn't even bother to look at the person Tapper had greeted.

Ralph continued on with his conversation with Tapper, he'd been feeling strange ever since he left Elsa's castle. He had an odd sensation in his stomach and in his chest and lately, all he could think about was Elsa and not in a concerned way, but mostly her features and their previous conversations. He'd just replay them over and over in his mind.

"Ya' see, Tap, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just feel so—"

"Don't tell me you drank so much, that you've become ill."

Ralph instantly perked up at the voice and spun around in his seat, "E-Elsa?!"

Giggling a bit, the Queen continued, "Surprised to see me?" She mildly fidgeted before her bright gaze met his surprised one, "Honestly, I am too." she confessed before taking a seat next to Ralph, whom was still trying to process everything. He hoped she hadn't heard anything before she interrupted him.

"Aaah, so you're the gorgeous Snow Queen that's got everyone talking!" Tapper's raspy voice rang.

Said Snow Queen hesitated briefly, something about that title bothered her but she simply brushed it off and smiled, "I…guess that's me." She simply replied. Her icy pools glanced at Ralph, who was still in complete shock—like it was taking him a long time to load his next expression, or choice of words.

"My man, Ralph's, told me much about you!"

This caused Elsa to tense a bit and Ralph to snap out of his daze. "He has?"

With his giant left hand, he covered a portion of his face so Elsa couldn't see him, and with the right, to shush Tapper before he spilled any important information that he didn't want Elsa to hear.

The bar tender playfully rolled his eyes and waved Ralph off. "Yeeeah, from what he tells me, you're a very lovely lady. I see what he means now!" Tapper laughed as he went to wiping down his counter top of any previous spills.

The flattered Elsa giggled, her cheeks tinted to a light red, causing Ralph to steal a few peeks at the pleasant sight, even when she attempted to cover her mouth with her finger tips, the sight was still charming.

Placing her hands in her lap, the flustered Queen shifted around to face Ralph. "I'm glad I found you here. I wanted to talk to you about something." By the change in Elsa's tone, Ralph could tell it was important. The giant gave the bartender a certain look.

"Say no more, got customers to serve anyway." Tapper nodded his head and went to tend to the few patient and rowdy customers he had.

"So," Ralph breathed before turning back to Elsa, "what's up?"

"Just Anna again…she wants me to go to _Dance Central 2_ with her. Supposedly there's a beach party, but I'm a bit…nervous. Maybe even scared."

Ralph chuckled, "Scared, the mighty Snow Queen?"

"Hey," her tone warned, "this is serious. What if something bad happens—what if I lose control of myself and hurt someone?" Elsa's expression melted into a mildly pained expression as she gazed down at her hands. "If I hurt Anna again, I could never forgive myself."

The giant finally saw just _how_ serious this was, when he saw the pained expression on his friend's face. "Hey, I'm sorry…" Using his finger, he gently placed it under her chin and raised her head. "Listen, you've got nothing to worry about. This is what we've been practicing for, right?"

After thinking about it, Elsa nodded her head. "You're right."

"Remember, you can do this. No second guessing yourself, and think happy thoughts. You're going to have fun, ok!" There was a brief and anxious silence between the two as Ralph faced towards the bar, wishing he could go, but this was their sibling bonding time-

"Would you like to go?" Elsa simply asked; breaking that silence, "Anna already invited Felix, but if you have anything else pla-"

"Ah, nope, nothing at all!" Ralph awkwardly laughed, earning a gentle smile from Elsa.

Truth be told, she was more than happy that Ralph could join them. At least she could have a decent conversation with someone, other than listen to her sister chatter about her fiancé, and who knows where that conversation could lead to.

The question of 'who would be there' was on Ralph's mind, if it was all of _Dance Central 2_'s members, Ralph was going to have a bit of trouble fitting into that one. He had only spoken to two of characters back when they were first plugged in.

That had to at least be three months ago. Ralph smiled a bit as he recalled the memory…

_Ralph had just finished a conversation with 'Eggman' Robotnik about coming to Bad Anon, then. Again, he had made up some bullshit excuse about not going and having something else to do. The doctor spent at least ten more minutes trying to convince Ralph to join them for one session, but when Ralph refused, Eggman gave up. Even though, Ralph denied it, Eggman still gave him the heads up that Clyde, of Pac-Man, held the meetings in at his place. Ralph gave a fake chuckle before taking in the advice._

_Afterwards, he was on his way to talk to Q*Bert, since his game was recently unplugged and he needed a bit of consoling. It wasn't too long after his departure with Eggman, that he felt a tug at his overalls._

"_Hey, hey easy on the overalls…?" After turning around the giant didn't see anyone, and he wouldn't have until a small hand waved in his face to signal her presence._

"_Down here mistah!" The little girl called, she had a confident smile on her face, like she didn't have a problem in the world, yet here she was tugging at Ralph's clothes. Maybe she wanted a conversation, well she was a kid, and she probably had loads of awkward questions to pester Ralph with._

_Bending down to her level, Ralph forced a small smile, "Hey there kid! Uh…haven't seen you around before…" Ralph awkwardly went on as he tried to make small talk._

_The spunky girl finally opened her mouth to speak again, "Name's Tiyanna, L'il T or T for short. I'm from Dance Central was plugged in before mistah Litwak left!" The small girl folded her arms, "Have ya' seen my sistah 'round? Her name's Taye."_

"_Uh can't say that I have…" Ralph noted the flashy clothes that she was wearing; it shouldn't be that hard to spot out her sister if she was wearing the same thing. But Ralph was in a bit of a hurry. "Sorry kid—"_

"_Tiyanna!"_

"…_Tiyanna… I'm in a bit of a hurry but…"_

_Tiyanna sniffled a bit and poked her lips out, "Ya' won't help a po', lost, l'il girl find ha' big sistah?" Her eyes instantly watered, causing Ralph to feel slightly uncomfortable until he saw through her act._

_Standing up straight, Ralph smirked, "You can't fool me that easily kid!"_

_The ebony child threw her hands up, and let them rest on her hips. "Alright, alright, you got me…But you're the tallest one here and it'll be easier to spot her out!"_

"_Look, I—"_

_Her hands clasped together in a pleading state, "Pleeeease!"_

_Ralph sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, standing here arguing with the kid would just waste time, and she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer._

"_Alright," Ralph groaned, "I'll help you find your sister!"_

"_Thanks big dude!" She happily exclaimed, as she went around Ralph and began to hop until she got a good grip and climbed onto his back._

"_Ack—hey! Careful kid—!"_

"_Ti-ya-nn-a!" She stressed as she gripped around Ralph's neck; unknowingly restricting air once she did. _

"_Wait!" Ralph strained. He reached around his back and carefully picked up the young teen that was clinging to him. "I'm sure you'll get a better view from up here." He assured her while placing Tiyanna on his shoulder and gasping for air._

"_Heh heh! You were right about that!" She chuckled, amazed by how tall Ralph actually was. "Wow, man! You're really tall, ya' tower over just about everybody here!"_

"_Thanks ki—er, Tiyanna." He hesitated nervously before he began walking through Game Central Station with the small teen on his shoulder._

"_Ayye! Now ya' gettin' it right!" She exclaimed before flashing a grin, "By the way, didn't catch ya' name, big dude!"_

_Ralph smiled a bit, "Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph, from Fix-It Felix Jr."_

"_Well Ralph, I can't thank you enough for taking time out of your oh-so busy schedule to help l'il ol' me!" Tiyanna thanked as she searched over the crowd to see if she could find her equally flashy sister. It was almost like a game of 'Where's Waldo?'_

"_It's not like I had much of a choice!" The giant jokingly grumbled._

"_Hmhm!" She hummed, "You right!" As the young teen continued to crowd surfing, she noticed a lot of strange looks from the mass Ralph was walking through. Some were dirty while others were frightened; she even noticed more of the tinier ones scattering like roaches. _

_The young teen raised a brow as Ralph paid them no mind. "Uh, 'scuse me, Ralph?"_

"_Yeah, what is it?" He replied as he continued walking through the station._

_She hunched down a bit, as if she were trying to whisper in his ear, "What's with da' dirty looks, did we do somethin' wrong?"_

_Ralph sighed a bit and took note of his surroundings. "Kid, in my game, I'm the Bad Guy, I just wreck things. Hence the name."_

_The girl cocked her head, confused as to why he was helping her. If he was truly a bad guy, he would have left her a long time ago. _

"_But you're helping me out," The girl soon broke out into a mini-series of chuckles, "and if you were truly evil, you'd be like Dr. Tan—some 50 somethin' year old man, tryin' to dominate the dance scene with terrible moves!"_

_Ralph couldn't help but laugh, "What? Is that what the Bad Guy in your game's like?"_

_Tiyanna nodded her head, "Yup! It's pretty sad, but hilarious!" _

_And he thought he had issues! Not long after their little conversation, Ralph squinted to get a better look at what caught his eye. There was a woman in the distance, dressed in similar flashy clothes as Tiyanna. _

"_Hey, T?" Ralph asked, earning a small hum from the girl on his shoulder. "Is your sister wearing a green and white jacket and her hair as a…Mohawk?"_

"_Yeah! Yeah! That's her!" The energetic girl gasped, "But whe—oh, I see her!" After finally catching a glimpse of her sister, Tiyanna cuffed her hands over her mouth before hollering, "Taaaaye!"_

_Unfortunately for her, and Ralph's ear, Taye didn't hear her. From where the duo stood, the older sibling seemed a bit frantic; she kept going from character to character and judging by her hand movements she seemed to be asking a question that no one knew the answer to._

"_That's my sister, Ralph! We gotta move or she'll get away—c'mon! Giddy up, giddy up!" She rushed as she repeatedly tapped his shoulder._

_Ralph wasn't sure if this hyper attitude was annoying him or starting to grow on him. Still Ralph was about to make a dash to catch up to her. "Ok, ok! I see her, just hang on tight!"_

_The small teen did so by wrapping her left arm around the back of Ralph's neck and bracing her right arm on his shoulder. Before the girl could announce that she was ready, Ralph had taken off at a high speed. The sound of his heavy feet against the ground, sounded like a stampede to the smaller characters, hell, even the ones at normal height were frightened! Characters began jumping out of the way, so they wouldn't be trampled, but of course Ralph also had to do his part of dodging a few characters that were too slow to move out of his way._

_The floors trembled each step the giant took; as he quickly approached his destination towards the last few games that were plugged in, Tiyanna's older sibling finally paid attention to the commotion. She nearly shrieked when she saw the overall clad giant hauling ass in her direction._

"_Taaaaaye!" The young teen shouted once more while waving a right hand and finally catching her sister's attention._

_When Ralph was close enough he began skidding to a halt, causing Taye to flinch and step back a few inches. For a moment, there surroundings were silent, until Tiyanna hopped down from Ralph's shoulder shouting, "Taye!" once more and crashing into her for a hug, "I'm so glad we found ya'!" She sighed contently._

_Taye smiled and instantly returned the hug, "Oh, T…!" She heaved; finally glad to be reunited with her sister. The older sibling placed her hands on the younger's shoulders and pushed her away. Tiyanna stared in confusion, but the look her sister was giving her made her nervous. "Didn't I tell you not to run off?! What if somethin' happened to you and we couldn't get you back?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Tiyanna shrugged her sister's hands off her shoulders and turned back to Ralph, "Thanks a lot big dude." She grinned with her hands placed behind her head._

_Ralph wave his giant hand, "Ah, it's nothing, really."_

"_And who's this?" The older sibling interrupted, "Thought he was gonna run me over, like a runaway train." She chuckled as she slowly approached the giant._

"_This is Ralph!" Tiyanna introduced, "I pestered him into helping me find you." She proudly admitted while rubbing her nails on the loose fabric of her turtleneck. _

_Taye blew out air and slapped the back of her sister's head, causing her yellow hat to fly off her head. Ralph chuckled at the sight of the two and noticed the hair style Tiyanna had her hair done in, they were simple ponytails braided towards the back of her head._

"_Thanks a lot, Ralph."The eldest charmed. "Wish there was some way I could repay you!" _

_But Ralph just waved a giant hand. "No need—"_

_Once the idea came to mind, Taye interrupted him. "Wait, here!" She exclaimed while tugging a gold ring off her finger that had a fair sized 'T' bulging from it. She grabbed Ralph's giant hand and placed the tiny ring inside his palm, "You ever wanna pay a visit and holla, let em' know you're here for Taye—"_

"_And T!"_

" –_got it?"_

_A faint smile formed on Ralph's features as he admired the invitation in his giant palm. "Thanks." He simply replied as he tucked the ring in the front pocket of his overalls._

_Not long after, the sisters waved their goodbyes, they had to go make up new dance routines for the new songs Mr. Litwack downloaded before he left the arcade. Ralph waved back and, soon, headed to where Q*bert's game used to be plugged in. He reached into the front of his pocket and took out Taye's gold ring and inspected it. He guessed the new generation of games really didn't care if you were a Bad Guy or not, or maybe Taye and T were just really friendly despite your background. Either way, Ralph was grateful for such an invite._

"Ralph…? Ralph!" A familiar voice called to snap Ralph back to reality. "You ok?" It had been silent between them for a while, it was comfortable at first but then it grew awkward.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ralph nodded and gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Yeah, kinda spaced out. Sorry about that." He chortled. There was a brief silence between the two, until Ralph finally asked, "Anyone else gonna be there or…?"

"From what she's told me, she's invited Felix and Prince Hans will be attending as well."

Ralph visibly cringed, making Elsa chuckle, "He also makes you…uncomfortable?"

Ralph nodded, "Just slightly," jokingly admitted. "He seems so…perfect?" He still couldn't find the words to describe Hans. "What does your sister even see in him?"

Elsa, with her expression gazing at the bar counter, just shook her head. "I guess I blame myself."

"Elsa, that's crazy—"

"No. What's crazy is shutting your own sister out. Even though she'd been knocking for thirteen _years… _Ralph, even when our parents died, I still couldn't face her like I was supposed to." Elsa sighed, "She must have been so lonely." This was also coming from her own experience.

The sympathetic giant reached out and gently placed his hand onto his friend's shoulder. A moment later, Elsa directed her sorrowful gaze at her large friend, and he said, "She doesn't have to be anymore, and neither do you."

The Queen's heart skipped a beat, her eyes lit up with thankfulness and warmth. Ralph's words have touched a part of her heart that had been frozen in loneliness, for what felt like an eternity. There were no words to describe how grateful she was for feeling so around him.

After showing her friend the appreciative smile that had slowly spread across her lips, Elsa leaned and rested her head on top of Ralph's hand, while her hand tenderly stroked the extra space the back of Ralph's hand provided. The giant swallowed the lump that was slowly forming in his throat, he wasn't used to affection.

The two slowly pulled away from each other, "We should rest up now." Elsa suggested, "We have a big day tomorrow!"

Ralph smirked, "You're right. Shall I walk you to your game, your highness?"

"Such a gentleman." Elsa giggled while playing along with Ralph's little game.

The two rose from their seats, the wrecker lending the Queen his arm to take, "Ready when you are."

Elsa linked her hand to Ralph's arm before announcing, "Ready."

_If the old memories ever turned out hard to look back on, she could always remember the new ones._

* * *

The next morning had come rather quickly for the Princess of Arendelle, which only brought more excitement to her eager heart. As of now, she was up brushing her hair and quickly braiding them into their usual style. Anna only had 30 minutes to talk to her sister, before Litwak would open his arcade, she quickly ran outside of the castle and to the stables where she would ride her horse, climb the mountain, and ask her sister if she would go to the beach with her! Luckily for her, climbing the North Mountain was an everyday thing for her.

At the top of the North Mountain, Elsa was up, doing what Anna was doing moments before. She had the brightest smile on her face as she went to her ice vanity in an attempt to brush her messy hair. The Queen was always up early or at least before her sister,but since she knew Anna would be here any-

"_**Elsaaa!**_" Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock!

The Queen couldn't help but chortle, she recognized that knocking pattern anywhere; this had to be the first time her sister was up early for anything. She didn't even have time to fix her hair. Realizing Anna couldn't wait another second, she opened her icy doors while still in her chambers.

"Elsa! It's me!" The excited Princess announced as she clumsily made her way through Elsa's castle and slid to the steps.

The Queen finally appeared hair down in a thick, wavy, blonde mess. "Yes, Anna. I know it's you." She giggled as she leaned over the ice railing, beaming at her sister.

"Elsa," Anna gasped noticing a subtle, yet, immense change in her sister, "you look…different! I mean, it's not a bad different, it's actually a really good different!" She was practically glowing, which was strange especially for someone who probably just woke up a few minutes ago. The Princess shook the thought from her head and went on with what she came for. Time was wasting! "So, did you come to a decision? Will you join us at the beach today?!"

Anna's energetic attitude amused Elsa, a moment longer and her little sister would have died of anticipation.

"Yes, I've come to a decision."

"And?!" Shrieked Anna.

"I've decided to attend your beach party."

Anna squealed with joy, she probably would've jumped with joy, had she not been on ice.

"Also," Elsa added, grabbing Anna's attention once more, "I've invited Ralph to join."

* * *

_**Attention! The arcade is now closing…**_

"I'll join you in a few! Go along without me!" Elsa shouted from her castle, for once in her life, she was actually looking forward to this. Seeing her sister so happy gave her a warm feeling.

Anna happily nodded her head and waved a goodbye to her sister.

Elsa wanted to do a bit of practicing before she left. Standing in the center of her castle, she began to take Ralph's advice of letting the memories help her with controlling her powers. With the thought in mind, Elsa began to flex her fingers, releasing a small trail of snowflakes. She repeated this, switching between hands as she did, until she finally grew more and more comfortable with it. It was a small test, but knowing that she had it under control, made her feel as confident as ever.

The sisters had never been to a beach before, the most they had ever done was jump into the fjord and that was when they were younger. Plus since she wasn't a strong swimmer, she didn't plan on getting in the water; now that it was on her mind neither she nor Anna had proper beach attire. The Queen supposed they could just play in the sand.

Eventually Elsa made it to Game Central Station and was shocked to see a familiar face waiting for her at the entrance. "Ralph! I thought you were going with Felix?"

"Heh, well I was," He began, "until Anna told me you were a little behind, so I decided to wait for you." Noting both of the sister's were wearing their usual attire, he couldn't help but wonder if the two had **ever** gone swimming before. "Hey, El, you do know it's the beach, right?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Elsa gazed at the ground and rubbed he hands, "Yes, but, I-I didn't plan on getting in the water anyway." She let out a small chuckle before gazing up at Ralph, "Anna would always surprise me by just jumping in the fjord, so we never had proper swimming attire."

"Don't worry about it," Ralph dismissed, "I'm sure someone there will have a spare swimsuit around for you and Anna. That is, if you wanted to go swimming."

Elsa let out a light giggle as the two began walking, "Well, I don't think my outfit is appropriate for a place with lots and lots of sand, and neither is yours." She added while hooking her finger around his overall strap and giving it a slight tug.

"Hey, I don't plan in getting in the water either!" Ralph laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

The Queen giggled once more before lacing her fingers with one another, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

As the two made their way to _Dance Central 2_, they engaged in small talk about the beach, neither have had the pleasure of going but of course knew what it was. Elsa explained about how she read about them in books and heard about them in stories, while Ralph talked about how he overheard most conversations of the beach from other people.

Their conversation carried on, until a blaring alarm went off as they passed through _Dance Central 2_'s plug. A familiar, blue, electric current and a voice Ralph knew all too well instantly began in its monotonous tone. "Step aside," He began while staring at his clipboard, "random security check. Please answer the following security questions."

Ralph gave an irritated groan; he knew the exact reason why Surge stopped him. He only hoped that he'd at least show kindness to Elsa and spare her the trouble of going through such an annoying process.

Puzzled, "Excuse me, but who are you?" The Queen asked she'd never seen him around before.

"I'm a Surge Protector, just doing my duty ma'am." He then raised his head from his clipboard, and gazed at her through his half lidded, dull, eyes; his expression remaining unchanged. His face may not have shown it, but when Surge took a look at the Queen, he didn't want to take his eyes off her. She certainly was the most gorgeous thing in the arcade. Nonetheless, she was still a Bad Guy. Clearing his throat, he glued his eyes back onto his clipboard and began reading off of it. "Name?"

Annoyed, "Wreck-It Ralph."

"Where ya' headed?"

Why ask that, when he could just take a few seconds of his time to read the bright red lettering above them?! "_Dance Central 2!_"

"Where ya' coming from?"

Ralph felt like this interrogation was going to go on for an eternity. Even though he had been through this hundreds, maybe thousands, of times he still hated it. He felt sorry that Elsa had to even witness this.

The sound of Elsa's pumps interrupted the series of annoying questions Ralph was receiving, today was supposed to be about fun and if Ralph was put in a grumpy mood, she'd probably have to spend all day trying to cheer him up.

"Surge Protector." She called sweetly, instantly earning eye contact from the slightly smitten interrogator. Noticing that Surge was shorter than her, she bent down so her half lidded gaze met his uninterested ones; his eyes not looking away for a second. He noticed her left eyebrow was arched in a dominant authority; obviously her charm was outweighing her position as Queen. "May we proceed this some other time? We really need to get going and I wouldn't want my friend here put in a bad mood."

Ralph stared in a wide-eyed manner, it was strange seeing Elsa like this, she was using her charm to get what she wanted. And then something in her tone changed to forcefulness and threatening, yet she still spoke sweetly.

"You see, if Ralph is in a bad mood then I'll be put in a bad mood." Her lips were slightly poked out, which made her look irresistible and adorable, "And believe me, you would not want to see a Queen in a bad mood. Understand?"

Surge's expression still remained its same old lifeless expression, but Elsa could tell she was getting to him. His cheeks seemed to be tinting to a light purple. The blue man nodded his head, his eyes still glued onto Elsa's until she stood tall once more.

"Ok," He sharply exhaled, "You get a free pass for today." And before Ralph could even say anything, the protector turned into an electrical current and zipped far, far away.

Elsa flashed a bright smile at Ralph and faced their destination, "Shall we?"

* * *

"Anna!" Bodie's deep voice bellowed, "Catch!" He added before spiking a beach ball in her direction. The Princess was at a fair distance, but she wouldn't have caught it if she didn't run closer to catch it. "Nice!" He praised while meeting her in the middle. "Swimsuit looks great on you too! You're so tiny; I thought it may have been too big." He then leaned in and whispered, "Don't let your fiancé know I said that, wouldn't want him mad at me." He chuckled before standing straight. In actuality, Bodie hated conflict.

Anna laughed along with him, "I'll pretend I never heard it!" She agreed before going on, "Thank you! Emilia said the same thing, but it fits perfectly!" Anna was a bit shocked that this was what other people wore to the beach, but if it was appropriate for the beach, then she loved it! Her swimsuit was a red and cream striped, strapless, two piece, which had a small anchor in the middle of her top piece and on both sides dangling from her bottom piece. "She said it belonged to one of the dancer's in your crew."

Bodie nodded once he realized where he'd seen it, "Oh yeah! That's Sammy's old swimsuit."

"I'll make sure to give her my thanks. By the way, have you seen Felix and Hans?" Her twin braids swishing around as she searched left and right for them.

"We're hookin' them up with a pair of swim trunks now." The blonde surfer smiled.

A series of 'aaahs' was going on back where Emilia and the rest of Riptide Crew resided, from the sound of it they were fawning over someone who had walked in.

"Wonder what's up?"

"I think it's my sister. She did say she was going to be behind, let's go see!"

Before Bodie could agree, Anna had taken off and ran towards the direction of where the chatter was coming from.

Elsa was quite flustered by all the attention she was receiving. She had been admired, yes, but that was usually from afar or either a brief, simple compliment, like 'Your Majesty, you look lovely.' But here, she was practically enclosed in a circle, being showered in compliments, mostly on her dress. Ralph stood behind her, almost like a body guard—an amused body guard.

"Ok, ok, back it up; give her some room!" Emilia chuckled as she shoved her crewmates away. Thankfully they were girls, if they were boys, she'd have to beat them off with a stick. The crew leader welcomed both Elsa and Ralph, with open arms. "Welcome to _Dance Central 2_, name's Emilia a—"

"And I'm her partner, Bodie!" The blonde teen introduced as he appeared next to his partner.

Emilia playfully rolled her eyes as her partner placed a hand onto her shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Elsa. And your friend here?"

"Thank you for welcoming us."Elsa smiled, as her cheeks became less flustered. "This is Ralph."

"From _Fix-It Felix Jr._" He added on before asking, "Uh, you seen Felix around here, by the way?"

"Here I am!" The short carpenter called out, using his hopping skills so he could be seen.

"And I'm here too!" Anna waved from behind Emilia's left side.

Elsa smiled, "I'm glad to see you both." She then noticed something about Anna that sort of threw her off, she couldn't see all of her sister, but she noticed that she was lacking clothing. She made a face at her younger sister before asking "Um, Anna, what are you wearing?"

"Huh? O-Oh, this? It's a swimsuit!" She answered before popping from Emilia's side. "Do you like it? There's one for you too!"

Elsa stammered a bit, "Uh, I-I don't think so, Anna…" So much skin was showing, and that was something made her feel so uncomfortable, especially around so many people.

Seeing this, Emilia gave her an assuring smile. "C'mon Queeny," She spoke, "I can tell you don't wanna show much skin. I've got just the thing." Emilia linked arms with Elsa and began walking with her towards the changing station.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she looked back at Ralph, to which he responded, "Don't worry, I'll be right here." He assured, as they made their way to the changing station and soon, disappeared inside it.

Bodie stared at Ralph's large hand, that he had waved, "Hey, I know you."

Ralph turned his attention to the blonde teen with an arched brow. "Uuh, you do?"

The teen nodded with a smile, "You helped L'il T out a few months back. They've been kinda bummed that you guys couldn't hang out much."

Ralph rubbed the back of his head, after their encounter, they only hung out a few times. Ralph figured that they had been busy with their dance routines and he never saw them after Closing Time. He reached into his overall pocket and pulled out the gold ring with the bulging 'T' and gazed at it longingly. "Yeah, I know. One day I'll make it up to them." Sadly today couldn't be that day; right now he had to focus on Elsa.

Bodie smiled, "As long as that's your goal!" He then reached up to pat his shoulder, "C'mon big guy!"

"What?" He questioned in bewilderment as he placed the ring back into his pocket.

"We're gettin' you some swimming trunks. I'm sure we can find some in your size!"

* * *

Mere minutes had gone by until Anna finally found Hans; he was sporting a pair of Bodie's old, red and black, swim trunks he used to wear. They were a pretty nice fit, since Bodie was small before he stated working out. Hans apologized to Anna for being late, but Anna just shrugged it off and began to engage in a conversation with her fiancé.

A great distance from the water, sat Felix in a pair of green swim trunks, designed with a pink, flowery, pattern onto them. The small carpenter sighed as he watched the engaged couple interact with each other. He really did like Anna even if they were just friends, he would still like to socialize with her. However, with Hans around, he just felt like he'd be a third wheel or like he was competing for her affection; he was glad that Ralph and Elsa had decided to tag along.

Back at the changing stations, Ralph and Bodie spent a little amount of time finding what they were looking for, making Ralph's changing time less than five minutes. Fortunately, they had sizes that were even bigger than Ralph's size. Bodie shrugged, "We have a variety of character's that come through here." He sheepishly spoke. "How's the fit?"

Ralph analyzed his swimming trunks, "Can't complain, it fits." He stated plainly. Taking an extra look in the giant mirror before him, Ralph got a better view of how he looked in his new attire. Well, he was shirtless, but his gut didn't poke out or overlap, he was just bulky and wide and somewhat square shaped.

However, his physique was nowhere near Bodie's. The blonde was still a teenager; a very active one at that. All the kid did was dance, and play sports and over the years, he just began to tone and shape to a slim, yet abs-ripped teen.

"Alright, if we're done here, let's go!" After patting Ralph's shoulder, he and the giant made an exit out of the changing room. "I'm gonna check on Emilia, 'kay big guy? Gonna see if we can hook up a volleyball game. You interested?"

"Volleyball?" Ralph chortled, "Don't you think I'd bring down the whole court?"

Bodie chuckled at the unfair advantage, "We'll discuss that later!" Bodie was all about fairness as well. After their small discussion, he headed over towards the girl's changing station, leaving Ralph to Join Felix on the sand.

Ralph noticed Felix's glum expression, "Hey, we're all here to have fun!" He reminded.

A small smile replaced Felix's current expression, "Right. I won't let it bother me today!"

* * *

"Alrighty, hold still while I button this up." Emilia cheerfully advised, glad that Elsa at least felt comfortable in a one piece bathing suit. "This was Miss Aubrey's. The spoiled princess won't be missing this." She guaranteed.

Elsa chuckled, while Emilia buttoned the two large buttons on the back. At first, the Queen had her doubts; the bathing suit's material looked uncomfortable, like it was made from Emilia's jeans that she saw hanging up in the changing room. However, once it was slipped on she felt much more comfortable than she thought.

An unexpected knock came from the door, causing Elsa to flinch, but Emilia to casually answer, "Almost done in here! Give us a few." Her hands then went to tying the loose, white, fabrics that would hold up the top of Elsa's bathing suit up, around the back of Elsa's neck.

"It's me." Bodie chimed, "Just wondering if you ladies would like a game of volleyball!"

"Count me in!" Emilia eagerly responded, "How about you Elsa?"

"I'm not familiar with volleyball." She answered truthfully.

Emilia smiled and gave a brief explanation on how to play. "Pretty easy, right?"

Feeling much more confident than before, Elsa replied "I suppose so!"

Assuming that Elsa agreed to play, Bodie spoke through the door once more, "I'll ask the crew to help set up the net," Bodie hollered through the door. "see ya' soon!"

"Alrighty!" Emilia responded to her partner before focusing on Elsa again. "Now," She gently spoke, causing Elsa to look over her shoulder, "turn around, lemme see how it looks."

Nodding, the Queen did as she was instructed and stepped back from the female athlete, who was now questioning everything about herself and her preferences. Elsa was even more eye-catching than before! The navy bathing suit hugged her body better than her dress did; it showed off more of her hips and her curvy figure. And her legs? Emilia didn't even want to start, but she had to. Elsa's legs were long, slender, and elegant and she had the hips—perfect for this type of bathing suit. If anything, she was close to having Miss Aubrey's shape, just not quite as thick.

Emilia chuckled, "I'm not sure how to put this, Elsa." She began while musing on the thought of how to describe how stunning the Queen looked. "Ok, let's put it like this, I'm sure you'll have your boyfriend in a puddle of drool by the end of the day!" She winked while lightly nudging her.

Elsa's eye's briefly widened as she took in what Emilia said, "Uh, excuse me, boyfriend?" she stammered. "Oh," She nervously chuckled, "no, Ralph's not my boyfriend; h-he's just my friend. We've only just met a few days ago." Was this what Anna thought, did she think that she and Ralph were seeing each other as a couple?

"Aaah…!" Emilia sighed, now seeing how sane the older sister was, compared to her younger one. "My bad!" She apologized with a smile on her face while removing her black half jacket, revealing her red one piece swimsuit. Emilia opened the door that lead them back to the beach. "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

So far, everyone was having a great time chatting with one another. Ralph and Felix managed to strike up a conversation about volleyball; eventually Anna and Hans joined in on it too, discussing how to divide themselves into teams. Hans suggested boys against girls, which was fair due to the equal amount of players. Anna even agreed to going against Ralph, of course she would talk to her teammates and hoped they would agree with this plan.

Soon after the conversation ended, silence fell upon the four and soon the rest of the beach. A female crew mate finally let out a wolf whistle towards the female changing station, which gained everyone's attention.

Elsa had finally made an appearance, revealing the swimsuit she was wearing. Feeling slightly embarrassed about Emilia's earlier comment, she had her head tilted towards the sand and began to wonder if that's what everyone thought when they saw Ralph and Elsa together.

"Whoa…" Anna whispered as she rose to her feet and made her way towards her sister. "Elsa," the Queen rose her head and instantly took a step back from her sister. "You look amazing!" She wowed. The younger sibling thanked Emilia, while linking arms with her sister and dragging her back to the spot where the rest of their friends sat. Elsa tried to keep up with her energetic sister and begged her to slow down a few times.

Ralph, Felix, and even Hans stared at the Queen in astonishment. She really did fill out the bathing suit well. The giant felt his cheeks heating up as he stared at his friend; actually he was positive that the redness was showing in his face. He didn't care at this point, his eyes were glued on Elsa as she and her sister quickly approached their small circle. The way the swimsuit outlined her body was way better than her dress did, and now that her legs were visible, he could appreciate how amazing they looked.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion for Ralph; he had to snap out of it fast before he started drooling but he just couldn't look away.

"Jiminy, jaminy…" Felix gasped, "she's quite a looker, huh Ralph?" he chuckled while nudging the lower half of Ralph's arm.

This gave Ralph enough strength to snap out of his daze, "Yeah, she sure is." He admitted in admiration, before turning his head to face the sand, trying with all his might to get rid of the extra coloring his face had.

The two sisters made it back to their circle of friends, Anna explaining their volleyball situation.

"Boys against girls?" Elsa pondered while glancing at her male competitors. Her mind was set when her eyes rested on Ralph, a small smirk forming on her lips causing Ralph to give her a rather bashful look. "Ok, I'll play. Ralph, you're playing as well?"

It was hard for Ralph to make eye contact; the giant awkwardly rubbed his hand over his head. "Uh, yeah—maybe. It'd be kinda unfair, don't you think?"

Elsa just smiled, "Didn't we all come here for fun?"

The giant smirked; she was using his words against him. "You're right!"

"Alright!" The blonde surfer shouted towards his new group of friends. "The net is up! Emilia will explain all the rules."

* * *

"Game point!" Bodie spoke through a megaphone.

This was it, the score was tied 13-13. Both teams had been playing hard, everyone in a sweaty mess and trying hard to win. At first it was going to be the first team to 7 wins, but the girls decided to double it.

The ball was served by Ralph and passed back and forth from Emilia to Anna, who bumped it over the net, but was bumped back by Hans.

The intense passing and bumping of the ball went on for a while now; the people that went for either team cheered each time their favorite team was sure to score. Now the ball was hovering above Felix and with his super hop skills, he jumped and tapped it hard back over to the opposing team. Due to Felix's hit, the ball was sent pretty high and only one person was prepared to strike it back.

"Spike it Elsa!" Emilia and Anna shouted in unison as the ball was just passing over the net.

"Here goes!" Elsa shouted as she ran towards the net, jumped, and smacked the ball with all her might, forming a bit of ice on the ball once her hand came in contact with it. The ball hurled straight back to the opposing team's side and crashed into the sand.

"**GAME!**" Bodie's thrilled voice bellowed from atop of the tall life guard chair. "Girls win 14-13!"

The sisters were in shock, their first time playing and winning! The crowd that cheered for both sides began to cheer for the winners; the energy from the praises transferred to Anna, "We did it! We won! We won!" The Princess squealed while hopping up and down, her energy quickly transferring to her older sister.

"W-We did…" Elsa chuckled in disbelief, "We won! Yes!" She joined celebrating with her sister, and soon enough the three girls were huddled together and jumping around in a circle.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Emilia congratulated, this was a sight she loved to see more than anything.

Next thing you know, the rest of Riptide Crew and those who witnessed the game, surrounded the three girls to congratulate them.

"Well, whaddya know." Felix sighed, admiring the attention the girls were getting and how happy they were. Felix knew how uncomfortable Elsa felt around a large group of people, but seeing her now, he couldn't even believe she had a single problem in the world; same with Anna.

Both girls had the largest grins on their faces and Elsa didn't even attempt to cover hers, causing Ralph to stare in awe. Her smile was so beautiful, and he recently noticed that if she spoke loud enough she had a light rasp in her voice. He was soon broken from his trance by Anna's announcement.

"And we wouldn't have gotten that point without Elsa!" Anna shouted, putting all the attention on her big sister.

The small crowd's cheering grew and soon began to chant the Queens name, before lifting her up and carrying her off towards the water to cheer some more. Elsa laughed as the praise and chanting of her name turned into a great big 'congratulations'.

"She really is having fun, isn't she?" Ralph tittered, "C'mon, let's go join them!" Ralph suggested.

"Way ahead of you, brother!" Felix shouted, before the two began to take off towards the water; Felix abruptly stopped and turned back to where the Prince stood, "Hans, you coming?"

The Prince nodded, "Right behind you!"

The volleyball game was only the start of their fun, when Anna challenged Bodie to a dance off, he just couldn't refuse. The two were now a few feet from a bond fire that was started before Anna got there. They were facing a giant monitor that viewed the arcade; if there were any players they could see their bodies clear as day. But since the arcade was closed, it was slightly opaque and turned into a giant mirror.

Bodie chuckled in amusement at Anna's competitive attitude. "Ya' know I _am _programmed to be the best at this, do you even know how to follow the dance moves?"

Anna scoffed, "HA! Who needs instructions on how to dance!? You just go with the feeling!"

Oh, Bodie was going to have a great time with this, but to be fair, he wanted to start off at a moderate pace. With an extended arm, he began browsing through his crew's soundtrack, when his eye caught the name of the highlighted song he grinned. "This one's my personal favorite." He admitted as he slid his hand to select the song and the same with the difficulty.

Anna gave Bodie a puzzled look before looking at the name of the song. "_Massive Attack_...?" This song sounded…dangerous.

The blonde teen simply nodded and with a challenging look, he turned to Anna, "Hope you're ready Princess!"

"Having a dance battle without me?" Emilia smirked with her arms crossed.

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to see!" Bodie chuckled while casually placing his arm around his dance partner. "Did I mention that you need a partner for this?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." The Princess stated dryly, "I choose…Felix!" She smiled sweetly, "C'mon, Fix-it! Let's get em!"

Felix was a bit surprised at her choice, but was happy nonetheless. He set down his cup of water, hopped from his seat and raced to her side. "Let's show 'em what we're made of!" He encouraged, gaining a cheerful 'yeah!' from his crush.

Ralph and Hans, surprisingly, shared a laugh together, but Ralph couldn't help but feel that someone was missing out on what may be the best thing they'll ever witness. That person was Elsa.

"_It's Barbie…_" a voice slightly echoed from the monitor; the hip-hop song had begun blaring throughout the entire beach.

* * *

The waters calmly sloshed against Elsa's bare thighs, causing her to exhale a slow and content sigh. She gazed into the dusk horizon, finally feeling at peace with herself. And to make things better, she was surrounded by people she loved. A smile crossed her lips before her head tilted towards the heavens. Now the question remained, if she were making her parents proud.

A small wave crashed into her lower abdomen, making her hands move to stop the water from splashing in her face. Ralph saw this and placed his hands on the small of his back and briefly admired this precious moment of his friend.

"Hey Elsa," The Queen turned her head towards the voice that called her. Her expression relaxing as she watched Ralph joining her side in the water, "What are you doing way out here? You're missing the best thing right now." He joked while jabbing his thumb at the four dancing friends.

Elsa followed the direction of Ralph's thumb and burst into a series of giggles as she watched her sister try to keep up with the dance moves of the song. She was a little behind and she seemed to be starting her moves on the wrong foot, causing her to miss the most of the moves. Good thing she had Felix to back her up, otherwise they'd have lost miserably.

"I-I'm sorry," Elsa began as she tried to sober up from laughing. "I guess I just wanted to make sure that all of this was real." She admitted before gazing up at Ralph, in which he returned with a heartfelt, faint smirk.

Elsa could feel her heart beating against her chest, and since she didn't want Ralph to see her slightly flustered face, she turned to face the dusk horizon again. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday…" She spoke while rubbing her left hand over the right.

Puzzled, "Yesterday?"

"At _Tapper's_." She reminded, "Your words really helped me. They spoke to me in such a way, that…" She chortled, "Well, I can't describe it." She took a moment to think of her new found feelings, the word that can sum up everything she felt so far.

And without her knowing Ralph was doing the same thing, maybe he could help her out in the term she was looking for, and before they knew it they were both talking over each other.

"You feel—"

"I just feel so—"

"_Free_."

What? Silently, Elsa turned her whole body around and locked her icy pools on his light brown ones. A heavy, and unexpected, wave crashed into her back, causing her to stagger inches closer to the giant but her gaze never broke from his. Elsa's heart was beating faster against her chest, as she tried to decide what her next move would be. More than anything, she wanted to wrap her arms around the giant, close the small space in between them. But the risk screamed for her not to.

She could hurt Ralph if she did. He could disappear forever. But what if today was different? Maybe she could be spared, just this once. Thank goodness the silence was peaceful, thanks to the calm waves sloshing against their bodies or lightly crashing onto the sand.

Ralph just stared back into her mysterious hues, wondering what she was thinking. Had he said the right thing, was it the wrong? The answer was clear once he saw a single tear streak down her face. His expression changed to an apologetic one, but before he could open his mouth to apologize, the Queen blinked and beamed a smile at him.

Everything happened so fast for both of them; the last thing Ralph could remember was Elsa's smile and her inhaling deeply. Her arms had extended towards Ralph, and once they made it past a certain point, she leapt and wrapped her arms behind Ralph's neck. The giant didn't know what to do as he leaned forward, but he knew he didn't want to fall on top of Elsa—he'd crush her! He quickly regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her, one around her shoulder, and the other beneath her butt, making it look as if she were perched on his arm.

Ralph swallowed a lump in his throat, more affection was being thrown his way. Actually, more contact was going on since her body was pressed against his. The giant was slightly afraid, remembering that he was only coded for wrecking things, he was afraid that he may crush her with his abnormal strength, but since Elsa hadn't made a single complaint he assumed that he was doing a great job. His large hand firmly gripped Elsa's shoulder as he began to relax into Elsa's embrace.

They both felt something in that moment, Elsa felt acceptance while Ralph was getting a taste of what affection was like.

A few feet from where Anna, Felix, and Riptide Crew were dancing, a dastardly Prince had been subtly spying on the two friends, making sure no one would interrupt their tender moment. The stronger her feelings, the better his plan would take off, which should happen right about…

Elsa pulled away from her friend, her hands now resting on his shoulders. The giant had suggested that they should join with their friends. Elsa gladly agreed, and would let Ralph lead the way.

But something odd had happened when she moved her hand from Ralph's shoulder, there was a thin patch of ice formed where her hand had been. A moment after Elsa had realized this ice sickles began to burst from her palms! She managed to move her hands away from Ralph, but soon learned that a few ice sickles had pierced though his shoulder.

Ralph groaned in pain and quickly set the Queen to her feet and grabbed hold of his shoulder to check if he was bleeding.

"Ralph!" She gasped in horror.

"It's ok—I'm fine!" He assured between his teeth. It hurt like hell, but he'd be alright.

"I'm so sorry! I…I don't know what happened!" Her palms were lighting up, as if they were charging a blast of ice. Elsa panicked and looked at Ralph with such helpless eyes.

"Elsa, it's ok calm down." He chided while reaching out in an attempt to place a hand on her shoulder, but Elsa pulled away.

"Your shoulder." She worried, the charge in her palm growing stronger by the second.

A small trail of blood trickled down his shoulder, this he could feel but he didn't take his eyes off Elsa. "Elsa, listen to me, Felix can fix it and I'll be good as new! Don't worry, worrying will only make things worse." He went on to saying more things to calm his friend down and it seemed to work since the glow from her hands were fading.

The panicked Queen had calmed down a little more and tucked her shaky hands under her arms. "I'm so sorry, Ralph." She stated in shame.

"Look, it's ok." He reassured her once more. "C'mon, let's go talk to Felix." With his hand still pressed against his wounded shoulder, he made his way out of the water and onto the beach. However he noticed Elsa was ways behind, she had moved but she was still ankle deep in water and her whole body seemed to be slowly loading her next moves.

Concerned, and now ignoring his wound, Ralph hurried to her side, "Elsa? Elsa what's wrong?!"

Her body and features glitched a few times, flashing an expression of worry, pain, and wickedness and when she tried to speak, her voice came out like a skipping CD.

Next thing he knew, she moved just fine. Elsa gasped for air, like her head had been underwater for longer than she could stand. "Ralph!" She sharply exhaled, "Get away from me! I-I don't fe-fe-fe-fe…!" Her voice skipped like a CD player again. The process of her glitching had repeated itself, the wicked facial expression becoming much more dominant than her helpless one. Soon, Elsa began moving normally again.

The giant took a step back, noticing that her hands were glowing; they looked like they were charging again!

"_Elsa_!" Shouted a cheery voice in the distance, Anna was now rushing towards her sister to tell her the good news of her new high score. Groaning, Ralph rolled his eyes. This girl had the worst timing! Thank goodness he managed to make it to the Princess first.

With his body blockading Anna's path, he quickly warned her and those who followed her, "Stay back!"

"What? But..." Her voice trailed upon seeing the blood on Ralph's shoulder. It struck fear into Anna's heart and when she spoke, her voice shook, "Ralph, what's going on, where's Elsa?!" She attempted to sternly ask to hide the fear that was taking over.

"I'm not sure," He quickly responded, "but Elsa is—"

"_Elsa_ is no more…"

Everyone's blood ran cold. That voice, it sounded just like Elsa's or as if someone was making a mockery of her. Anna used her strength to push through Ralph and make a break for her sister, only to abruptly stop.

What Anna saw…wasn't her sister. It couldn't have been! This woman had short, jet black hair that stood upward. And what really disturbed Anna was that this woman had the same face as her older sister, except the look in her eyes were menacing. And her clothes, that had also changed entirely, it wasn't her bathing suit and it wasn't Elsa's sparkly ice dress. This woman wore a light blue gown that covered her feet and also had puffy sleeves, a darker shade of blue for a small belt that was positioned under her bust with a snowflake necklace just above, complete with a white long necked jacket, that had a light gown-like cape connected to it; decorated in random snowflake patters.

That voice replayed in Anna's head as she moved closer to this woman, her voice was shaking even more now. "H-Heh, w-what are y-you saying Els—"

"Foolish girl!" The voice rang in annoyance, "You _will_ show proper respect to your Queen." Her hand stretched out in front of her, unleashing a long trail of ice and pinning the poor Princess against the wall of rocks.

In fear that this woman could have killed Anna, Ralph gasped and demanded, "Elsa, stop it!"

Felix gasped and stepped in front of the approaching Queen, "Leave her alone!" He shouted and to his surprise, she actually stopped; her cold gaze piercing through his soul.

"What's the matter?" Her voice began, "You think I'll harm your precious Princess?" Felix held a strong face but it was soon equipped with a noticeable blush, however he didn't move an inch. This amused the Queen to no end; she tried to hold back a laugh—which transcended from a chuckle to a giggle to a roar of laughter.

The bound Princess had, had enough of this woman's attitude. "What's so funny, _El-sa_?!" She angrily spat.

The woman's face twisted in frustration. "I _told _you." She began in a low, irritated tone; her hand pressed against Felix's face and, with what seemed like little effort, blew him away. "Elsa is no more." The look in her eye was menacing, like she would strike Anna anytime but instead a lethal smirk spread across her face.

"From now on, _you...All_ of you,refer to me as the Snow Queen."


End file.
